Un ángel diferente
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: sasuke es un chico que no ha llevado una vida del todo buena así que para entrar al paraíso tendrá que cumplir una tarea que le cambie la vida a ella
1. Chapter 1

**UN ANGEL DIFERENTE **

**PROLOGO**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte..."_ _Bichito_

Mi nombre es Sasuke, tengo 20 años, siempre me ha gustado vivir la vida a tope sin prejuicios ni ataduras, me considero un alma libre a la que le gusta probar y hacer de todo, soy de la opinión qué para saber si algo te gusta o no primero hay que probarlo, así que esta es mi filosofía de vida

He intentado estudiar una carrera universitaria, más para hacer feliz a mis padres que a mi mismo, pero la fiesta, las malas compañías y mis eternos y fieles amigos, me han alejado completamente de los libros obligándome a trabajar en un taller de coches en el que me lo paso bien y cuyo sueldo me permite vivir cómodamente.

Vivo en un apartamento yo solo, creo que mis padres están más tranquilos desde que desaparecí de su casa llevándome los disgustos conmigo, soy hijo único y les he dado más problemas que alegrías y ahora, después de dos años que hace que fallecieron, me doy cuenta de lo injusto que fui con ellos.

Decir que mi vida es tranquila, es mentir descarada mente, si no tengo problemas acabo buscándolos, vivo en la cuerda floja, duermo poco y bebo más de lo que mi hígado puede aguantar aún así, de lunes a viernes procuro cumplir con mi trabajo para poder seguir desfasando los fines de semana

No soy un mal chico, no me meto con nadie y dejo que la gente viva su vida, mientras no invadan la mía, no creo en el amor y tampoco lo busco, pero tengo un carácter difícil que al final me ha llevado a encontrar la "horma de mi propio zapato" Esta es mi historia, la de un chico normal, con una vida normal y una familia normal que sólo comprendió cuales habían sido sus errores cuando la muerte lo encontró de repente haciéndole pagar por cada uno de ellos...

_**Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén bien les dejo el prólogo de esta historia espero que les guste quisiera aclarar que no me pertenece tato la historia como los personajes en ella son creación del gran kishimoto-sama y de bichito-san yo solo la adapto al anime si gustan leer la historia original díganme y les mando el link **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**EL COMIENZO**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora,_ _y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte"_ _Bichito_

-Sasuke, o abres la puerta de la calle o la tiro abajo a patadas -le gritó Itachi, que era uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke desde la infancia motivo fundamental para que Sasuke no saliese a patearle el culo, mientras aporreaba la puerta de entrada al apartamento de su amigo una y otra vez, hacía tanto ruido que era más probable que se despertasen los vecinos antes que su amigo...

-Joder Itachi, deja de gritar y de dar golpes o acabarán echándome del vecindario por tu culpa y no me quedará más remedio que irme a vivir a tu casa-exclamó Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sillón, ya que la noche anterior su estado era tan comatoso que no fue capaz de llegar hasta la cama, la amenaza de Sasuke surtió el efecto deseado porque Itachi dejó de gritar y de dar golpes en la puerta mientras esperaba que su amigo la abriese

-Sasuke por favor, hazte un favor y házmelo también a mi, y vete directo a la ducha-le dijo Itachi con repugnancia tapándose la nariz cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del apartamento llegando hasta Itachi el desagradable aroma de su amigo que era una mezcla entre alcohol, perfume de mujer barato, pocas horas de sueño y sudor

-Eres tú el que te has empeñado en venir a joderme un sábado por la mañana así que te aguantas con lo que hay-le respondió Sasuke entre gruñidos apretando los dientes mientras volvía de regreso al sillón con el único propósito de ignorar completamente a su amigo y seguir durmiendo

-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Itachi una vez que llegó hasta el sillón, en el que se encontraba Sasuke tirado como si fuese una colilla, golpeándole con su pie en la pantorrilla de él para que no se volviese a quedar dormido, Itachi conocía perfectamente a su amigo y tenia claro que Sasuke era capaz de volver a dormirse pasando de Itachi total mente, las normas de hospitalidad eran algo desconocido para Sasuke

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?-le contestó Sasuke con su voz amortiguada por el cojín sobre el que tenía apoyada la cara...

-Habíamos quedado hoy con Naruto para comer juntos, él acaba de conocer a una chica y quiere hablarnos de ella-le contestó Itachi dejándose caer en el sillón que había al lado de donde estaba Sasuke que seguía con los ojos cerrados y con pocas ganas de levantarse

-Pues dile que me parece muy bien que haya conocido a una tía, que se la folle todo lo que pueda y que deje el corazón en casa cada vez que esté con ella porque sino acabará sin corazón y sin nada-le contestó Sasuke sin moverse mientras Itachi le escuchaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en resignación

-¿ves?, ya no hace falta que yo vaya, y ahora saca tú culo de mi apartamento y déjame en paz, tengo sueño-añadió sin moverse levantando su mano derecha a modo de despedida esperando que su amigo le hiciese caso y se marchase.

-Tienes media hora para levantar tu culo del sillón y darte una ducha, si en ese tiempo no lo has hecho por ti mismo, juro que te sacaré a patadas del apartamento desnudo, y sabes que lo haré, yo mientras me voy a preparar un café muy cargado a ver si soy capaz de que parezcas una persona normal-le gritó Itachi mirándole fijamente, Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos mientras le escuchaba consciente de que su amigo llevaría a cabo su amenaza así que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse y darse una ducha

Media hora después, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la cocina vestido con unos vaqueros de color azul y una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus bíceps y su bien torneado pecho,

Él nunca había pisado un gimnasio, era demasiado vago como para pensarlo si quiera, pero la naturaleza había sido generosa con su cuerpo dándole unos músculos y unos bíceps que eran la envidia de cualquier culturista además de su cara, tenia los ojos de color negro intenso, el pelo azabache e indomable y unos labios carnosos que todas las féminas se volvían locas por probar una y otra vez...

-Bueno ya tienes otro aspecto, siéntate y bébete este café cargado y tómate estas pastillas para que la cabeza no acabe reventándote-le dijo Itachi que estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con dos cafés calientes esperando a su amigo

-Gracias-le contestó Sasuke

Esta no era la primera vez que Itachi acudía al rescate de Sasuke, que era bastante propenso a meterse en problemas, ambos amigos se conocían desde que eran niños y jamás se habían separado el uno del otro, Itachi era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, era ordenado, tranquilo, llevaba una vida relajada él prefería vivir el día por lo que casi no salía de noche, tenia novia desde hacía tres años y estaba decidido a casarse algún día con ella porque creía en el amor verdadero y en el matrimonio, solo esperaba acabar su carrera de medicina para hacer oficial su compromiso, era completamente abstemio y las drogas le parecían una pérdida de conciencia innecesaria.

Sasuke, en cambio, era alocado y le gustaba vivir la vida frenéticamente probando de todo lo que había a su alcance, su hígado se conservaba en alcohol y sus venas habían sustituido la sangre por la cocaína, al contrario que su amigo, Sasuke no creía en el amor, una vez tuvo una novia llamada Tania de la que se enamoró locamente hasta que descubrió que ella también se había enamorado de más de la mitad del instituto, eso le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y se juró a si mismo que nunca más sería vulnerable ante una mujer, las usaría para su propio provecho que no era otro más que el sexo aún así, Sasuke no era mala persona, sabía discernir entre el bien y el mal y nunca se dedicaba a fastidiar a nadie por placer a no ser que se metiesen con él o los suyos,

Ahí es donde su carácter duro e indomable hacía acto de presencia metiéndole en más problemas de los que podía salir y para Sasuke definitivamente solo existía la noche, el día servía para trabajar entre semana en su taller de coches y dormir los fines de semana Naruto se unió a los dos chicos un tiempo después, él era el equilibrio entre Sasuke y Itachi, era un juerguista como Sasuke pero mantenía su postura conservadora con el alcohol y las drogas, los tres eran los mejores amigos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, debemos estar al lado de Naruto en este momento porque nos necesita, eres un capullo pero se que tienes corazón-le contestó Itachi sonriendo mientras Sasuke obedientemente se tomaba sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, que empezaba a hacerse insoportable, y se bebía su café cargado

-No se que hora era anoche cuando llegué a casa-le dijo Sasuke mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la yema de sus dedos intentando así mitigar su horrible dolor de cabeza

-Amigo mío al final acabarás matándote con tanto alcohol y tanta juerga, ¿quién fue la "afortunada" de la noche?-le preguntó Itachi sonriendo enfatizando la palabra "afortunada", así era como Sasuke llamaba a sus conquistas, él era un bastardo sin escrúpulos y no le importaba reconocerlo, a ellas tampoco les importaba hasta el momento en que querían volver a verle y él se despedía de ellas sin mirar atrás...

-No se, creo que su nombre era Ana, o quizás Marisa, que mas da, tenía dos buenas razones para no recordar su nombre y una boca que me hizo olvidar el mío propio-le respondió Sasuke sonriendo mientras se frotaba la entrepierna gimiendo con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba

-Eres un bastardo pervertido-le recriminó Itachi mirándole sin poder evitar reírse

-Precisamente eso dijo ella cuando la invité a marcharse-añadió Sasuke estallando en carcajadas al igual que Itachi

-¿Dónde encuentras a esas mujeres tan exuberantes?-le preguntó Itachi incrédulo cuando Sasuke le enseñó la foto que le había sacado él con el móvil la noche anterior en la que ella aparecía en ropa interior enseñando sus marcados atributos

-Ya sabes, es mi encanto personal que las atrae como las moscas a la miel-le contestó Sasuke borrando después la foto, solo se las sacaba para recrearse después cuando estaba aburrido y solo tenía su mano como única compañera.

-No te olvides que las moscas también van a la mierda-le dijo Itachi sonriendo ganándose un corte de manga que le hizo Sasuke

-Estás celoso, si no estuvieses "atado" a tu chica estoy seguro que lo pasarías muy bien, tengo unas amigas a las que les encantan los tríos-le contestó Sasuke sonriendo provocando que Itachi tragase duro, él estaba enamorado de su chica pero tenía fantasías, como la que le decía Sasuke, que con ella no podía hacer realidad porque la respetaba demasiado como para proponérselo

-Eres un cabronazo-,le contestó Itachi apretando mucho los dientes mientras intentaba controlar su erección provocada por su imaginación

-Touché-le respondió Sasuke chasqueando la lengua

Una hora después ambos estaban de camino al centro comercial donde habían quedado con su amigo Naruto, que había llamado tres veces a los móviles de sus amigos para asegurarse que se encontrarían con él, estaba nervioso y muy feliz, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y necesitaba compartirlo con sus dos únicos amigos...

Naruto era abogado y vivía en el mismo piso que Itachi, el motivo por el que Sasuke vivía solo era por su vida tan desordenada, sus amigos no estaban en la misma onda de vida que él, ellos vivían más de día que de noche al contrario que Sasuke que hacía vida de vampiro además de la gran cantidad de mujeres que solían visitar a Sasuke en su apartamento cada fin de semana, si los vecinos de Itachi y Naruto fuesen testigos de esa activa vida sexual de Sasuke de seguro pensarían que allí había un prostíbulo en vez de un apartamento compartido por tres amigos además que Sasuke era demasiado independiente y estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir solo

Llegaron al centro comercial pero Itachi no pudo aparcar su coche en el parking porque estaba completo así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo en la calle, en un aparcamiento situado enfrente del centro comercial que estaba al aire libre.

-Eso te pasa por venir al centro comercial un sábado-le dijo Sasuke como si tal cosa una vez que aparcaron el coche mientras bajaban de él y Itachi no dejaba de bufar y de soltar improperios

-No me toques los huevos que en este momento sería capaz de matarte-le contestó Itachi apretando los dientes mientras esperaban que cambiase el semáforo de rojo a verde para cruzar, Naruto ya les había visto porque la cafetería estaba situada a pie de calle y él se había sentado junto a la cristalera para ver llegar a sus amigos

-Solo constataba un hecho-le contestó Sasuke tranquilamente a pesar que a su amigo estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, él adoraba a su coche, era su tesoro junto a su chica, por eso le molestaba dejarlo en la calle

-Quizás si tú hubieses recordado nuestra cita ahora mi coche estaría dentro del parking-le contestó mordazmente Itachi regalándole una de esas sonrisas matadoras que significaban que mejor callarse que contestar, algo que Sasuke conocía a la perfección así que prefirió no contestar y centrarse en el semáforo que estaba a punto de cambiar para que pudiesen cruzar.

Por fin el dichoso semáforo cambió y se dispusieron a cruzar la calle junto al resto de personas que esperaban paciente mente como ellos, de repente todo pasó muy deprisa, un ruido seco, unos gritos ahogados y algo que golpeaba a Sasuke fuertemente en un costado levantándolo por los aires hasta que aterrizó sobre el duro asfalto golpeándose la cabeza muy fuerte contra el cemento de la carretera hasta que todo se volvió negro de repente

Había una luz, era blanca y cegadora, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y dolorido pero cuanto más miraba la luz mejor se sentía llegando incluso a desaparecer todos sus dolores aunque era capaz de escuchar unas voces de fondo que no terminaba de identificar, parecían llantos y gente gritando, pero no era capaz de discernir con claridad, sí era eso lo que oía, hasta que reconoció una voz por encima de todas era la de su amigo Itachi que le hablaba con nerviosismo...

_-Joder Sasuke despierta, vamos tío no me dejes, no puedes hacerme esta putada, ya sabes que no soy nada sin ti eres como un hermano para mi y no puedo dejar que te mueras_-

Sasuke le escuchaba pero no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, quería decirle que estaba vivo, que no debía temer nada, que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y volvería a ser todo como antes pero no, lo cierto es que por más que intentaba hablar o abrir los ojos no podía, solo podía mirar esa luz blanca que le cegaba pero que al mismo tiempo le obligaba a acercarse a ella así que, sin saber bien porqué, se puso en pie y caminó despacio hasta el destello blanco que parecía atraerle como un imán hasta que llegó a el fundiéndose con la cegadora claridad...

-Señor, señor, tiene que soltarle, está muerto, no podemos hacer nada más por él, suéltelo señor para que podamos meterlo en la bolsa y trasladarlo al depósito de cadáveres-le dijo uno de los paramédicos a Itachi que se había aferrado a Sasuke abrazándole y se negaba a soltarlo, él era médico, bueno casi médico porque le faltaban unas asignaturas para acabar, y sabía perfectamente que su amigo había muerto pero aún así se negaba a soltarle

-Itachi suéltale, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo-, le susurró Naruto a su amigo tirando de él con fuerza para que soltase el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba laxo, ensangrentado y sin vida

-Descansa en paz hermano mío-le susurró Itachi cerrándole los párpados a Sasuke que se le habían quedado abiertos después del impacto mostrando sus negros y penetrantes ojos sin vida, besándole con ternura después sobre la frente...

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Sasuke desorientado, aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie, su cuerpo estaba intacto sin ninguna magulladura ni dolor pero estaba solo

-Hola Sasuke-le habló un hombre con voz suave y profunda que se le apareció frente a él, era muy alto, vestía una túnica blanca hasta los pies y su cara estaba poblada de una abundante y espesa barba blanca coronada por unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que parecían de otro mundo

-¿Quién es usted?-le preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente como el hombre misterioso se sentaba en un trono dorado que de repente apareció de la nada dejando a Sasuke aún más confundido...

-Eso no tiene importancia en este momento-le contestó el hombre misterioso provocando que Sasuke le mirase como si quisiese matarle de repente

-Y una mierda, claro que importa, hace un momento estaba a punto de sentarme a comer con mis amigos en un restaurante y ahora estoy aquí, en la nada, con un tío barbudo que no me quiere decir quien es y que hace magia sacándose un trono de debajo del culo-le gritó Sasuke exasperado mirándole fijamente aunque el hombre no parecía importunarse ante el tono y la actitud de Sasuke

-Ese carácter que tienes es el que te ha traído ante mi presencia-le contestó el hombre sin inmutarse...

-Vale, nadie es perfecto, ¿quién coño eres tú?-le contestó Sasuke de mala gana provocando que el hombre se pusiese en pie enfadado mientras movía su mano izquierda haciendo que un rayo estallase con un fuerte estruendo al lado de Sasuke que dio un salto asustado

-No permito que nadie use ese lenguaje en mi presencia, un poco de respeto jovencito que estamos a las puertas del cielo-contestó el hombre en un tono de voz que hizo que Sasuke se diese cuenta que no bromeaba así que decidió calmarse

-¿Las puertas del cielo?, no entiendo-le preguntó Sasuke al hombre que ahora estaba más calmado y ya se había sentado de nuevo en su trono mágico

-¿Sabes lo que te ha pasado?-le preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente a Sasuke que ahora, además de confundido, estaba asustado intentando asimilar lo que ocurría

-Solo se que estaba cruzando la calle con Itachi para reunirnos con Naruto a comer y de repente sentí un dolor en el costado y después todo se volvió negro, solo escuchaba a mi amigo Itachi llorar y suplicar pero no podía contestarle ni abrir los ojos hasta que vi la luz blanca y la seguí, el resto de la historia ya la conoces-le explicó Sasuke al hombre misterioso que tenía delante y que le miraba con dulzura

-Estás muerto-le respondió el hombre sin preámbulos mientras a Sasuke se le abrían los ojos como platos sin llegar a creer lo que escuchaba.

-No me jodas-le contestó Sasuke airadamente hasta que se percató del cambio en el semblante del hombre que estaba a punto de lanzarle otro rayo directamente al culo

-lo siento, lo siento-añadió antes que el hombre se pusiese en pie

-Soy San Pedro, el responsable de cuidar las puertas de acceso al cielo, nadie entra dentro sin mi consentimiento, es por eso que tú aún estás fuera-le dijo el hombre hablando calmadamente mientras hacía aparecer una cómoda silla de la nada para que Sasuke se sentase porque, aunque estaba muerto, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Sasuke a media voz dejándose caer sobre el cómodo sillón mientras empezaba a entender lo que le había ocurrido

-Un conductor borracho que no respetó el semáforo, tú estabas en el lugar y momento equivocados, aún no había llegado tu hora-le contestó San Pedro mirándole fijamente mientras Sasuke sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos como si de repente le pesase demasiado

-Pensaba que cuando alguien moría era porque había llegado su momento-le contestó Sasuke mirando a los ojos a San Pedro que seguía con su vista fija en él...

-Normalmente es así, pero los accidentes ocurren, incluso en el cielo, y ahora tú estás aquí conmigo-le contestó San Pedro regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke pero este no era capaz de sonreír

-¿Y porqué no abres la puerta, que esperamos?-le preguntó Sasuke sin entender porque las puertas del cielo seguían cerradas mientras él hablaba con San Pedro

-Porque aún no estás preparado para entrar en el cielo-le contestó San Pedro con total tranquilidad mientras Sasuke le miraba incrédulo

-Estoy o no estoy muerto-le dijo Sasuke levantando el tono de voz empezando a sacar a relucir su mal carácter

r-Estás muerto, pero no entrarás en el cielo hasta que seas capaz de dominar tu mal genio-, le contestó San Pedro con la misma tranquilidad que momentos antes...

-O sea que tengo que seguir una terapia o alguna mierda de esas ¿no?-le contestó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarle mientras San Pedro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando contener su genio, él ya sabía que este chico no era fácil de llevar pero al final conseguiría hacerle cambiar

-Algo así, tengo una tarea que encomendarte para que puedas entrar finalmente al cielo-le contestó San Pedro mientras sacaba un pergamino enrollado que tenía bajo la manga

-Joder, cuantas cosas tienes ahí guardadas, desde un trono, pasando por un sillón y hasta un pergamino-exclamó Sasuke realmente alucinado con San Pedro

-Céntrate Sasuke, necesito que me prestes atención, esto es importante-, le regañó con tranquilidad San Pedro mirándole fijamente...

-Vale, vale, tengo que hacer un trabajillo y, ¿si no lo hago?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a san Pedro fijamente, toda su vida él había pasado de las normas y los castigos así que ahora que estaba muerto no tenia ya mucho que perder

-Pues si no consigues entrar en el cielo pasarás todo el resto de la eternidad vagando sin rumbo por el _Tártaro_-le respondió San Pedro levantando un poco su tono de voz para que Sasuke se diese cuenta que él hablaba en serio

-¿Qué coño es eso?-le preguntó Sasuke sin estar muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta porque se imaginaba que no era un sitio muy agradable

-Es aquel lugar en el que las almas vagan sin rumbo sufriendo su propia soledad el resto de la eternidad-le respondió San Pedro provocando que un escalofrío recorriese toda la espina dorsal de Sasuke

-Esta bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-le contestó Sasuke a San Pedro con resignación ya que sus opciones eran limitadas y estaba claro que era mejor entrar al cielo, a cambio de un trabajillo para el barbudo, que pasar el resto de su muerte solo.

**Primer capitulo espero y les guste el inicio ya veremos como le va a Sasuke con su tarea por hacer **


	3. Chapter 3

**TAREAS**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora,_ _y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte..."_ _Bichito_

San Pedro movió la cabeza significativamente de un lado a otro maldiciendo en silencio a los _oráculos_ por haberle destinado a él este delicado caso, él ya no tenía edad para estar lidiando con jovencitos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas que encima habían muerto por accidente, el anciano sabía a la perfección que esta nueva tarea iba a ser una de las más difíciles a las que había tenido que someterse pero a fin de cuentas él era el dueño de las llaves que abrían las puertas del cielo y le gustase o no tendría que aceptar a Sasuke como su pupilo durante el mes de prueba que tenia para llevar a cabo su penitencia aunque San Pedro dudaba mucho que Sasuke estuviese capacitado para hacerlo y sabía que al final del mes tendría que haber algo más que una intervención divina para que este chico entrase en el cielo...

-Sasuke, quiero que entiendas que esto no es juego, estás muerto y con eso no se hacen bromas, deberías no olvidarlo-le reprochó San Pedro una vez que dejó a un lado sus pesarosos pensamientos para centrarse en el chico desgreñado y pasota que tenía delante que mascaba un chicle como si se le fuese a salir la mandíbula de su sitio y estaba recostado en el sillón con los pies apoyados sobre el reposa brazos mirándole con una sonrisa de "sobrado" en la cara que a San Pedro le encantaría borrársela con un trueno en el culo

-Oye anciano, no me trate como a un crío, se perfecta mente que estoy muerto y eso me hace sentirme cabreado porque es una mierda, me gustaba mi vida de ahí abajo, así que no me de sermones y vomite la puñetera tarea de una vez-exclamó Sasuke muy enfadado mirando a San Pedro tan fijamente y con tanta rabia que si las miradas matasen el cielo se habría quedado ya sin su guardián pero el anciano estaba acostumbrado a esos sutiles cambios de humor en las personas que solían llegar hasta su presencia así que no pareció molestarle en absoluto la insolente aptitud de Sasuke, aunque cada vez estaba más tentado a mandarle el trueno, pero esta vez directo a la cabeza a ver si así se le recolocaban las neuronas

-Acompáñame muchacho, voy a mostrarte que es lo que tienes que hacer para entrar en el cielo y, de paso, dejar de darme dolores de cabeza a mi-le dijo San Pedro suspirando mientras se encaminaba hacia otro lugar, Sasuke le siguió a regañadientes mientras maldecía su puñetera suerte en voz baja...

Llegaron a una sala que era completamente blanca, sin adornos, sin muebles y sin ventanas, daba un poco de claustrofobia estar allí pero al mismo tiempo te sentías en paz, relajado, sosegado, algo que a Sasuke le venía estupendamente como terapia de choque y a San Pedro de perlas para calmar el dolor de cabeza que las insolencias y el mal carácter del chico le provocaban Justo en el centro de la habitación había una bola de cristal gigante que giraba despacio proyectando luces de colores en las estériles paredes con cada uno de los giros, era hipnótico mirarla por la belleza de sus singulares formas...

-No me diga que usted es "pitoniso" además de cerrajero-exclamó Sasuke en un tono de voz irritante y divertido mientras miraba asombrado la gran bola de cristal que giraba sin parar en el centro de la sala, a San Pedro el comentario no le pareció tan gracioso y tuvo que respirar varias veces para controlar su ira y las ganas tremendas que le estaban entrando de enviar al chico directamente al _Tártaro_ durante el resto de la eternidad pero ese era un castigo que él no deseaba ni para sus peores enemigos, esa idea fue la que le ayudó a calmarse antes de contestar

-Primero, no soy cerrajero, soy el dueño de las llaves que abren las puertas del cielo, puertas que por otro lado nunca se abrirán para ti como sigas tocándome la moral-comenzó a decirle San Pedro a Sasuke muy serio mirándole como si quisiese fulminarle con los ojos

-y en segundo lugar, tampoco soy pitoniso porque si lo fuese te aseguro que habría desechado tú caso en cuanto lo hubiese visto en mi bola de cristal-añadió sin darle tiempo a contestar a Sasuke que le miraba fijamente y con cierto temor ya que se había dado cuenta que era mejor no enfadar al anciano, aún le dolía el culo por el trueno de antes

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosero-se disculpó Sasuke logrando que la rígida postura de San Pedro se relajase y hasta sonriese al darse cuenta que el chico, además de grosero e insoportable, también sabía como disculparse...

-Vamos a centrarnos-le respondió San pedro olvidando el comentario para fijar su atención en la gran bola de cristal que seguía girando despacio ante ellos

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad una vez que ambos estaban tan cerca de la gran bola que casi podían tocarla

-Esto es la _bola de las misiones_-le explicó San Pedro a Sasuke con voz solemne mientras se la señalaba con el mismo orgullo que un padre presentaría a un hijo

-Joder suena siniestro-le dijo Sasuke mirando la gran bola que giraba y giraba mientras fingía un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo

-No es siniestra, pero es algo muy valioso que debe tenerse en cuenta, de ella depende tu destino una vez que has muerto-le aclaró San Pedro a Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la bola.

-Vale, ¿y qué hay que hacer, poner las manos encima y preguntar "bola, bolita, ¿quien es la más bonita?"-preguntó Sasuke queriendo parecer gracioso mientras extendía sus manos hacia la gran bola giratoria para tocarla

-Detente insensato-le gritó San Pedro provocando que un sonoro rayo cayese en los brazos de Sasuke que en seguida apartó sus manos de la bola dolorido

-Joder anciano tienes que dejar de hacer eso, duele como el demonio-exclamó Sasuke frotándose vigorosamente los brazos que aún le quemaban del rayo

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un crío-le reprendió San Pedro mirándole de forma desafiante y seria...

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal ahora?-le preguntó cansina mente Sasuke a San Pedro sin dejar de frotarse el brazo para intentar mitigar el dolor

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar tocar la bola eso provocaría un cataclismo en el mundo que acabaría destruyéndolo completamente-le advirtió San Pedro a Sasuke con un tono de voz alto y claro para que a Sasuke se le quitasen las ganas si quiera de pensar en volver a tocar la bola

-¿Y porqué simplemente no me lo dices?, o mejor, ¿porqué no pones un cartel bien grande al lado de la bola donde se lea _no tocar_?-le preguntó Sasuke al anciano algo molesto mientras él le miraba sonriendo gesto que molestó aún más a Sasuke que se puso a bufar improperios desviando su atención de la sonrisa socarrona de San Pedro a la enorme bola de cristal que ajena a ellos seguía girando y girando.

-Mis disculpas Sasuke, la próxima vez te avisaré antes-se disculpó San Pedro intentando esconder la carcajada que le provocaba ver el rostro rojo y enfadado de Sasuke

-Bueno, dime que es este cacharro y acabemos cuanto antes-le replicó Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarle intentando calmar su mal humor

-La _bola de las misiones_ nos dirá cuál es la que se te ha encomendado a ti para que puedas acceder al cielo-le explicó San Pedro a Sasuke mientras él se colocaba frente al chico quedando la bola entre ambos

De repente la bola empezó a girar cada vez más despacio hasta que se quedó parada completamente, Sasuke miró extrañado a San Pedro mostrándole al anciano sus propias manos levantándolas al aire para que el hombre viese que esta vez él no había tocado nada, San Pedro movió la cabeza significativamente como queriéndole decir a Sasuke que aquello era normal y que no debía preocuparse.

Minutos después la bola comenzó a cambiar de colores hasta llenar la pared blanca que había frente a ella de imágenes que en un principio eran borrosas hasta que, poco a poco, se hicieron nítidas y claras

Frente a ellos aparecía una chica que debía de tener alrededor de 19 o 20 años, como Sasuke, era delgada aunque con curvas, su pelo caía sobre sus hombros en ondas que eran de un intenso y brillante rosa combinando a la perfección con sus ojos que eran grandes y estaban enmarcados de espesas pestañas negras que le aportaban candidez a su mirada, su estatura era media y su piel blanca como la nieve.

La imagen iba y venía pero sin movimiento, era como si estuviesen viendo una foto en blanco y negro hasta que desapareció por completo dejando la bola de brillar mientras iniciaba nuevamente su movimiento Sasuke se quedó mirando la pared, ahora blanca, donde hasta hace un momento estaba la imagen de la chica, sin entender bien lo que significaba, solo se había sorprendido de la belleza de la mujer aunque en este momento estaba más preocupado en saber qué tenía ella que ver con su historia.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Sasuke a San Pedro que seguía mirando la bola como si esperase algo más de ella y esa situación de letargo y prolongado silencio estaba empezando a acabar con la poca paciencia que Sasuke tenía

-Tranquilo muchacho, espera solo un poco más- le recriminó San Pedro ante la impaciencia del chico por querer saber

-Joder como se nota que en el cielo se dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo, aquí nadie sufre de estrés ¿verdad?-exclamó Sasuke mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y bufaba sonoramente como si fuese un niño malcriado

-Este es de los difíciles ¿verdad?-preguntó una voz suave y sedosa que salía de la nada mientras San Pedro sonreía asintiendo y Sasuke temblaba cagado de miedo porque no sabía de donde coño provenía la voz.

-Joder con los truquitos de magia, si no estuviese ya muerto seguro que me habríais matado ya un par de veces ¿quién coño ha hablado?-exclamó Sasuke realmente asustado lo que provocó que San Pedro tuviese que disimular una pequeña carcajada que se le escapó pero antes de decirle a Sasuke de quién era la voz, la dueña de ella se presentó ante sus ojos

Era una mujer alta y delgada con unas curvas que invitaban a perderse en ellas y unos senos, que se notaban bajo la suave tela transparente de su vestido blanco, voluptuosos y grandes que a Sasuke no le hubiese importado tocar e incluso chupar, ella tenía un pelo rojo largo y rizado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían te auscultaban el alma solo con mirarte...

-Guau-exclamó Sasuke cuando la vio frente a él, su muerto cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar provocándole una enorme erección que le hizo avergonzarse a si mismo ante la sonrisa de la mujer que ya se había dado cuenta y las carcajadas de San Pedro, al que le fue incapaz de disimular ante lo que veía, Sasuke solo se puso las manos disimuladamente delante de su enorme problema intentando no quedarse más en evidencia de lo que ya estaba...

-No hace falta que te tapes chico, es una visión muy agradable y apetitosa, además de ver lo que es más que evidente también puedo leer tus pensamientos así que deja de imaginarme desnuda mientras te chupo la polla porque tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos en este momento-le dijo la mujer mirándole fijamente lo que provocó que San Pedro estallase nuevamente en sonoras carcajadas mientras la cara de Sasuke ardía de vergüenza...

-¿No se supone que estoy muerto?-le preguntó Sasuke a San Pedro mientras se señalaba la abultada entre pierna

-Si hijo, estás muerto, pero es tu corazón el que ha dejado de latir, tu cuerpo sigue vivo-le contestó San Pedro entre risas mientras la mujer miraba a Sasuke divertida lamiéndose los labios

-¿Podría dejar de hacer eso con la lengua?, es que no me ayuda demasiado-, le pidió Sasuke a la mujer mirándola casi con una súplica entonces ella dejó de mirarle y el problema de Sasuke desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido

-Afrodita deja de hacer eso que vas a acabar trastornando a algún hombre-le dijo San Pedro a la mujer una vez que pudo hablar mientras Sasuke se tocaba su pene sin acabar de entender porqué hace un momento estaba duro y dolía y ahora estaba fláccido y como muerto...

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, estos humanos son tan predecibles y tan sencillos como el mecanismo de un chupete-dijo la mujer entre suspiros centrándose nuevamente en Sasuke que la miraba atónito

-¿Podría alguien explicarme que coño ha pasado?-les preguntó Sasuke a ambos empezando a molestarse porque se sentía como un títere

-Lo siento, no puedo controlar mi naturaleza sexual-se disculpó la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke fijamente

-Hijo esta mujer es _Afrodita_, la Diosa del sexo y el amor-, le explicó San Pedro a Sasuke que miraba anonadado a la mujer sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-¿La Diosa griega?-preguntó Sasuke sin salir de su asombro

-Vaya Pedro este es listo-añadió Afrodita encantada de que un humano supiese quien era ella por lo general los que llegaban hasta el salón de la gran bola siempre pensaban que ella era la putita del cielo que se les entregaba para compensarles la espera antes de entrar en el cielo

-¿Qué pinta ella en el cielo?-le preguntó Sasuke a San Pedro atónito...

-Ella forma parte del Olimpo y en cierta manera el cielo está conectado con el Olimpo de los Dioses, aquí vivimos todos juntos sin distinciones-le explicó San Pedro a Sasuke que cada vez estaba más alucinado con lo que oía

-A ver si lo entiendo, el cielo que nosotros conocemos y del que nos hablan en clases de religión es el mismo en el que viven los Dioses del Olimpo-le dijo Sasuke a San Pedro para asegurarse que no estaba flipando y que de verdad el viejo le había dicho eso, pero el rostro serio de Afrodita y el asentimiento de cabeza de San Pedro le confirmaron que sí, eso era exactamente lo que el anciano le había dicho...

-Lo has entendido, Afrodita está aquí para explicarte en que consistirá tú tarea-le confirmó San Pedro con una sonrisa

-Pues vaya suerte la mía-bufó Sasuke volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho mientras el anciano y la Diosa le miraban sin comprender

-¿Cuál es tú problema, humano?-le preguntó Afrodita con un tono de voz airado, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser adorada y no criticada

-Pues que de todos los Dioses del Olimpo a mi me ha tenido que tocar la Diosa más sexy y caliente-contestó Sasuke como si tal cosa mirando a Afrodita de arriba abajo algo que a ella le encantó

-¿Y eso es malo?-, le preguntó ella usando un tono de voz sexy mientras se colocaba detrás de Sasuke y le ponía la mano en el culo provocando otra increíble erección que él en seguida procedió a ocultar con sus manos completamente avergonzado mientras escuchaba a San Pedro volver a reír...

-Si, es muy malo, sobre todo cuando eres incapaz de controlar tus erecciones delante de ella y para mal de males ella lee tus pensamientos-exclamó Sasuke cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que Afrodita le regalaba en su espalda mientras su erección era cada vez más y más dolorosa

-Me encanta lo que estás pensando en este momento humano, me hace ponerme muy cachonda-le susurró Afrodita a Sasuke cerca del oído mientras él se estremecía de placer e incluso jadeaba y San pedro, por otro lado, veía lo que ocurría divertido y sin dejar de sonreír

-pero por desgracia no puedo tener sexo con los humanos así que vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos ocupa-añadió ella cambiando totalmente su tono cálido y sexy de voz a uno seco y sin vida justo en el momento en que Sasuke iba a correrse de gusto dejándole con un dolor de huevos increíble.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, viejo-le dijo Sasuke a San Pedro entre dientes mientras apretaba su propia erección para que bajase y calmar un poco el dolor que estaba empezando a ser insoportable

-Créeme que yo si que lo encuentro bastante gracioso-le contestó San Pedro justo antes de reír a carcajadas nuevamente con más fuerza e ímpetu

-Sería genial un poco de ayuda-le susurró Sasuke a Afrodita que le miraba sin siquiera pestañear

-Ah de acuerdo, no hay problema-le contestó ella moviendo su mano derecha ligeramente logrando que la erección de Sasuke desapareciera y con ella el dolor de testículos

-Gracias-le dijo Sasuke agradecido intentando recuperar la compostura de nuevo

-Que pena, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto-comentó San Pedro una vez que dejó de reír mientras se secaba las lágrimas, que la risa había provocado, con su túnica ganándose una mirada seca de Sasuke y un gesto bastante obsceno que él le hizo con el dedo corazón...

-Chicos dejad de jugar y vamos a centrarnos-, les dijo Afrodita obligándoles a ambos a mirarla fijamente

-Te escuchamos Diosa-, le dijo respetuosamente San Pedro centrando su atención en ella igual que lo hacía Sasuke aunque a él le costaba un poco más no despistarse con los pechos de Afrodita

-Esa que has visto en la pared se llama Sakura, tiene 19 años y trabaja en un restaurante como camarera, no tiene familia y vive sola desde hace años en un apartamento cerca de su trabajo, solo cuenta con dos buenas amigas que son capaces de aguantarla y encima la quieren-comenzó a explicar Afrodita mientras Sasuke centraba su atención en la imagen de Sakura que San Pedro había vuelto a recrear sobre la blanca pared.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene ella que ver conmigo-le dijo Sasuke a la Diosa interrumpiéndola lo que le llevó a ganarse un tremendo gruñido por parte de ella

-Este humano desconoce el significado de la palabra paciencia ¿verdad?-le preguntó airadamente la Diosa a San Pedro que sonreía moviendo sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Es joven e impulsivo pero aprenderá-, le contestó el anciano a Afrodita intentando así contentar a la Diosa disculpando a Sasuke que les miraba sin entender porqué hablaban de él como si no estuviese allí pero antes de que pudiese protestar Afrodita continuó hablando

-Sakura lleva una vida desordenada, es cabezota, impulsiva y bastante gruñona, igual que tú, humano-le dijo Afrodita a Sasuke que no se tomó muy bien la crítica aunque se mordió la lengua para no contestar ante la fría mirada que le dio la Diosa-dejó los estudios y se puso a trabajar, le gusta más vivir la noche que el día, abusa del alcohol y es adicta a las drogas, en fin una joya de mujer-siguió explicándole Afrodita a Sasuke que volvía a tener centrada su mirada en la morena de ojos chocolate que veía frente a él sin llegar a entender como esa mujer tan guapa podía llevar una vida de mierda

-pues ahí es donde entras tú-le dijo de repente la Diosa a Sasuke y él la miró extrañado hasta que entendió que ella le leía el pensamiento

-¿Quieren que le de una charla en plan "paternalista" sobre las drogas y el alcohol?-les preguntó Sasuke mientras Afrodita se sujetaba el puente de su nariz intentando calmarse para no matar al humano y San Pedro sonreía

-No Sasuke, lo que debes hacer es interactuar con ella para que se de cuenta que no puede vivir su vida de esa manera, que debe cambiar su carácter y volverse más sociable, hacerla ver que lleva el camino equivocado en la vida antes de que sea tarde para ella-le explicó tranquila mente el anciano a Sasuke para que lo entendiese...

-O sea que tengo que ser una especie de _Ángel de la guarda_, o alguna mierda de esas-le dijo Sasuke a San Pedro para asegurarse que lo había entendido

-Por todos los dioses y solo tiene un mes-exclamó Afrodita horrorizada dándose cuenta que Sasuke acabaría en el _Tártaro_ sin remedio, no tenía fe en este chico

-Es algo muy serio Sasuke, no todos están preparados para ser un Ángel de la guarda-le volvió a decir San Pedro con un tono de voz sosegado porque él, a diferencia de Afrodita, sí creía que el chico era capaz de lograrlo

-Mejor le cortamos las alas ahora y nos ahorramos el esfuerzo-añadió Afrodita bufando en un tono de voz que no auguraba más que derrotismo y pasotismo, ella no tenía ninguna fe en el humano y le consideraba una pérdida de tiempo

-¿Tan segura estás de que no puedo lograrlo?-le preguntó Sasuke a la Diosa en tono desafiante algo molesto por la actitud de ella...

-Estoy convencida-le contestó ella sin inmutarse, ni parpadear, mientras le miraba fijamente

-Esta bien anciano, si hay que ser un Ángel, yo lo seré, seré lo que se llama un _Ángel diferente_-, le dijo en un tono de voz cargado de seguridad y orgullo a San Pedro que le miraba sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué es un _Ángel diferente_?-, le preguntó Afrodita a Sasuke sorprendida

-Ese soy yo-le contestó Sasuke a la Diosa mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreír

-¿cuándo empezamos?-, le preguntó al anciano fijando la mirada en él que seguía sonriéndole...

**Mil perdones por la demora mas mi condición no me permite avanzar mucho. Prometo que tratare lo mas posible para actualizar lo antes posible **

**Espero y les aya gustado el encuentro con la diosa afrodita le veremos asiendo muchas travesuras mas adelante sayonara hasta el próximo capitulo**

**n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora,_ _y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte..."_ _Bichito_

-Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas-comentó en voz baja Afrodita mirando a San Pedro que miraba a Sasuke con el mismo orgullo que un padre mira a un hijo

-Antes de que vayas a tu tarea, es necesario hacer algo importante-le dijo San Pedro a Sasuke que le miraba fijamente sin acabar de entender qué más necesitaba saber, su tarea era una mujer caliente y guapa, con una vida de mierda, a la que él tenía que intentar llevar por buen camino, en resumen esa era la putada que le había tocado hacer, así que no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué coño más le quedaba por saber, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar demasiado saberlo...

-Estoy deseando saber de qué se trata-le dijo Sasuke a San Pedro con un tono de voz petulante e irónico, el anciano no hizo caso a su comentario, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la ironía y el humor negro de Sasuke algo que, por otro lado, esperaba que cambiase pronto, él estaba seguro que Sasuke iba a ser capaz, no solo de cambiar a Sakura, sino también de cambiar él mismo, a fin de cuentas esa era la finalidad de la tarea que se le había encomendado

-Artemisa, por favor, hónranos con tu presencia-, dijo San Pedro, usando un tono de voz solemne y profundo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que ya se esperaba hasta que la Rana Gustavo apareciera de repente, y los bufidos de Afrodita a la que parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de la Diosa griega...

-¿Qué es tan importante como para sacarme del Olimpo?, anciano-preguntó Artemisa con un tono de voz airado, mientras miraba desafiante a San Pedro

-¿Artemisa?-preguntó Sasuke incrédulo cuando vio a una mujer realmente hermosa aparecer frente a San Pedro, era increíble mente hermosa y exuberante-desde luego vivir en el cielo era toda una bicoca, ahora entendía porqué le llamaban paraíso-pensaba para si mismo mientras miraba a la Diosa que vestía una túnica blanca, como la de Afrodita, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ya que era transparente, sus pechos eran grandes y turgentes, su pelo era rubio, como si el sol hubiese derramado sus rayos directamente sobre el, sus ojos eran azules muy claros y su piel parecía seda...

-Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme Arti-le susurró Artemisa a Sasuke acercándose a él, mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a despertar nuevamente, y San Pedro luchaba por esconder la sonrisa, la única que no reía y miraba con cara de asco a Artemisa era Afrodita, que seguía bufando

-Mejor llámala zorra-intervino Afrodita en la conversación ganándose una mirada de odio que le lanzó Artemisa, San Pedro parecía divertido con la situación y Sasuke estaba totalmente desconcertado

-Vaya Pedro, ya decía yo que olía raro, pensaba que te habías olvidado de sacar la basura, ahora veo que es por la presencia de Afrodita-le dijo Artemisa a San Pedro con voz petulante mirándole para después añadir-querida, apestas-pero ahora mirando fijamente a Afrodita

-Joder, que buen rollo hay en el cielo-comentó Sasuke atónito mientras observaba la reacción de las dos Diosas-¿estás seguro que soy yo el que necesita terapia?, porque estas dos están más locas que yo, y ya están en el cielo-le preguntó Sasuke a San Pedro que le miraba sonriendo aunque movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, cada vez que ambas Diosas estaban juntas, siempre acababa saltando la chispa entre ellas, era algo inevitable...

-Si me disculpas Pedro, ya sabes donde encontrarme-le dijo Afrodita a San Pedro con sumo respeto mientras mantenía su cabeza muy erguida ante la mirada petulante de la otra Diosa, era como una pelea de gatas para saber quien de las dos tenía las uñas más largas

-y en cuanto a ti, solo tienes que pensarme y estaré a tu lado en un momento, no lo olvides-le susurró Afrodita a Sasuke cerca del oído mientras con su mano le acariciaba la polla, Sasuke siseó de placer ante el contacto, ahora fue Artemisa la que bufó en desacuerdo...

-Ve en paz-la despidió San Pedro respirando más tranquilo cuando se quedaron los tres solos en la sala desapareciendo la tensión al momento

-¿Tú eres Artemisa?, ¿la Diosa de la virginidad?-le preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, había estado repasando la mitología griega en su cabeza, pero desde luego esta mujer se alejaba mucho de ser la imagen de la virginidad, exudaba sex appel por cada uno de sus poros, Sasuke estaba casi seguro que esta Diosa era capaz de provocarte un orgasmo con solo chuparse su dedo índice...

-Sí, ¿pero eso podemos arreglarlo, verdad?-le susurró Artemisa a Sasuke acercándose mucho a él, dejando que él sintiese cada una de sus curvas, que notase lo hinchado de sus pezones y que se embriagase con el frescor de su aliento, en definitiva le estaba poniendo bastante cachondo y caliente

-Afrodita, por favor, vamos a centrarnos, solo tenemos un mes-intervino San Pedro al darse cuenta que la situación se estaba poniendo difícil y, sobre todo, dura, en todos los sentidos, para Sasuke, el muchacho parecía tener una tienda de campaña entre sus piernas, sudaba a raudales y temblaba como una hoja de papel, si Afrodita seguía tentándole acabaría volviéndolo loco y, la Diosa sexy, era una mujer a la que había que tenerle mucho respeto, nunca hacía nada en vano y siempre buscaba algo que la beneficiase a cambio, a San Pedro no le gustaba tener que recurrir a ella, pero en las condiciones especiales en las que le había sido enviado Sasuke, no podía recurrir a otra persona.

-Que necesitas, anciano-le respondió Artemisa a San Pedro usando un tono de voz frío que distaba bastante del usado con Sasuke momentos antes, el pobre Sasuke agradeció que San Pedro interviniese porque estaba a punto de salir corriendo donde coño quisiese que estuviese el baño y hacerse una paja para bajar la puñetera erección que tanto le dolía, y mientras pensaba eso, Artemisa le miró relamiéndose los labios, y Sasuke entendió de inmediato que ella también podía leerle la mente, definitivamente estaba jodido...

-Sasuke ha sido enviado recientemente pero los oráculos nos han dicho que aún no ha llegado su hora, así que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer en estos casos-le explicó el anciano a la Diosa que le miraba con los brazos cruzados alrededor del pecho y una expresión de cara que rozaba más el aburrimiento que el interés, estaba claro que Sasuke le importaba un pimiento y estaba cansada de que siempre recurriesen a ella para este tipo de trabajos sucios

-Entiendo, los oráculos siempre dando por culo-comentó Artemisa entre suspiros-¿en qué consiste la tarea?-le preguntó ella al viejo mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo índice.

-Tiene que bajar a la tierra y ayudar a una humana que va por mal camino-le resumió San Pedro a la Diosa, él era consciente de que a ella le gustaba ir directa al grano y que no la aburriesen con los detalles, por lo que Sasuke intuía, a la Diosa no le gustaba que la aburriesen

-O sea que tengo que quedarme su alma ¿no?-le dijo Artemisa a San Pedro como si tal cosa, el anciano asintió con su cabeza mientras Sasuke se quedaba pasmado ante lo que oía

-Espera, espera, ¿de qué coño estáis hablando?-exclamó Sasuke mirando a ambos mientras colocaba las manos, como si fuese un escudo, delante de su cuerpo para que nadie se acercase ni siquiera a tocarle hasta que no le aclarasen ese "pequeño" detalle del alma

-Venga humano, no te pongas difícil, no tengo todo el día y me estoy aburriendo-bufó Afrodita con sus manos colocadas en jarra apoyadas en su cintura...

-Déjame que se lo explique, por favor-le rogó San Pedro a la impaciente Diosa mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que aún no dejaba que ninguno se acercase a él

-está bien, me quedaré aquí-le dijo a Sasuke para intentar tranquilizarlo cuando él le impidió acercarse con sus manos

-Habla, pero bien lejos de mi-le dijo Sasuke sin apartar sus manos de delante de su cuerpo, no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos-y sin truquitos baratos, por favor-añadió sin dejar de mirar a ambos,

Artemisa suspiró resignada dejándose caer en una silla que salió de ninguna parte mientras San Pedro levantaba su mano derecha indicándole a Sasuke que cumpliría su promesa de no usar trucos...

-Mira Sasuke-comenzó a decirle San Pedro con voz tranquila y pausada interrumpida, de vez en cuando, por los sonoros bufidos impacientes de Artemisa-cómo tu muerte ha llegado antes de tiempo, tu alma aún no está libre de pecados y culpas, es por eso que las puertas del cielo permanecen cerradas aún para ti-continuó diciéndole el anciano mientras Sasuke, ahora más relajado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, le escuchaba con atención-es por eso que debes cumplir con tu tarea en la tierra, ayudando a esa jovencita-siguió diciéndole San Pedro, pero Sasuke le interrumpió

-Esa parte de la historia ya la conozco, tengo que pasar un mes con el bombón de ojos jade para que deje de llevar una vida chunga, pero a mí lo que me preocupa es, ¿qué coño tiene que ver eso con mi alma?-le preguntó Sasuke usando un tono de voz impaciente, Artemisa estaba horrorizada por la actitud del humano, ella ya lo habría chamuscado con un simple gesto, pero como el viejo se mantenía tranquilo, ella decidió seguir escuchando.

-Para bajar a la tierra necesitas dejar tu alma aquí, en el cielo, y la persona encargada de guardarla es Artemisa-le explicó el anciano señalando con la cabeza a la Diosa que le dedicó una sonrisa a Sasuke mientras movía su mano a modo de saludo sentada en la silla

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que esa loca se encargue de mi alma?-le susurró Sasuke a San Pedro en voz baja para que la Diosa no lo escuchase

-Te he oído, humano, y te advierto que si sigues minando mi paciencia, usaré tu alma para alimentar a los demonios-intervino Artemisa en la conversación sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke que la miraba aterrorizado, si algo tenia claro es que la Diosa cumpliría con su amenaza...

-Te aseguro que tu alma no sufrirá ningún daño-le insistió San Pedro a Sasuke para tranquilizarle, la Diosa había conseguido asustarle-¿verdad que sí, Artemisa?-preguntó el anciano en voz alta sin siquiera volverse a mirar a la Diosa, que bufó sonoramente

-Esta bien, pero que no me ponga a prueba, mi paciencia es escasa-respondió la Diosa entre bufidos y gruñidos mientras soltaba maldiciones en voz baja

-Como te iba diciendo, es necesario que tu alma quede aquí, guardada, en la tierra no la necesitas, cuando termines con tu tarea, te será devuelta nuevamente-le siguió explicando el anciano a Sasuke que había dejado de temblar pensando en las amenazas de la Diosa y otra vez tenia su atención fija en San Pedro

-¿Duele mucho?-le preguntó Sasuke intentando controlar el miedo que tenia impreso en su voz...

-Seré cuidadosa-le gritó Artemisa desde el lugar donde estaba sentada regalándole a Sasuke una sonrisa para nada reconfortante

-Ahora me siento mejor-contestó Sasuke irónicamente

-Tranquilo hijo, ella solo bromea, ni siquiera te darás cuenta-le tranquilizó San Pedro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para que se relajase

-¿Podemos hacerlo ya, o el humano necesita su osito de peluche para que lo proteja?-preguntó la Diosa hastiada ya por la espera, San Pedro la miró de mala gana mientras Sasuke le sonreía falsamente

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa, Artemisa se acercó a Sasuke, colocó su mano cálida sobre el pecho de él y, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en griego antiguo, Sasuke sintió como su pecho se calentaba, justo donde la Diosa tenía la mano puesta, y como poco a poco, sentía que algo se desprendía de su interior, hasta que ella apartó su mano y en la misma apareció una caja de madera con un agujero en el centro que cambiaba de color...

-Ya está-dijo ella guardándose la caja dentro de la túnica, ambos se quedaron mirando a Sasuke que miraba su pecho como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó San Pedro a Sasuke al darse cuenta que él no quitaba los ojos de su pecho

-¿Qué es esto?-les preguntó a ambos mostrándoles una señal que representaba un arco y una flecha que había quedado tatuada sobre el mismo lugar en el que Artemisa había posado su mano

-¿A que es bonita?-le preguntó ella sonriéndole abiertamente mientras Sasuke la miraba como si de repente la Diosa se hubiese vuelto verde y le hubiesen salido tres cabezas

-Quiero que desaparezca, no me gusta estar marcado-le respondió Sasuke mirando a la Diosa con algo más que odio, a él nunca le habían gustado los tatuajes y le fastidiaba enormemente que ahora le obligasen a llevar uno...

-Esa es mi marca, el arco y la flecha, y por tu bien no debes olvidar que entre otras cosas soy la Diosa de la guerra-le contestó airadamente Artemisa mientras sus ojos pasaban del azul claro al rojo intenso-¿ya te había dicho que no tengo paciencia?-añadió sin dejar de mirarle en una pose desafiante que hizo que Sasuke casi se encogiese sobre si mismo, él era consciente de que no le convenía nada de nada cabrear a la Diosa

-No te preocupes hijo, desaparecerá cuando tu alma regrese a tu cuerpo-le dijo el anciano a Sasuke para tranquilizarlo, la idea de llevar esa marca en mitad del pecho no era algo que le hiciese mucha ilusión, pero discutir con San Pedro o ponerse difícil con Artemisa, le parecía una idea aún peor, así que decidió no decir nada mientras ocultaba la marca con su camisa...

-Bien, veo que lo has entendido, ahora me voy porque me aburro bastante, dentro de un mes regresaré, espero que no se me olvide traerte el alma-dijo Artemisa a modo de despedida, la última parte la dijo en un tono de voz más alto mirando fijamente a Sasuke con el único propósito de sacarlo de sus casillas, Sasuke solo le dio una sonrisa fría mientras se aguantaba las tremendas ganas que tenia de hacerle la señal del "pajarito" a la Diosa con su dedo corazón

-Gracias Artemisa-dijo solemnemente San Pedro a modo de despedida, a Sasuke le alucinaba la paciencia que demostraba el anciano, estaba incluso empezando a caerle bien

-Dime una cosa anciano, ¿alguien podrá verme mientras esté en la tierra?-le preguntó Sasuke a San Pedro que parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo porque fruncía y relajaba el ceño...

-Solo te podrá ver Sakura, para los demás serás invisible, a ella es a la que tendrás que convencer de lo que eres y de porqué estás ayudándola, recuerda que tu alma y tu entrada al cielo están en juego-le aclaró San Pedro, aunque sus palabras no le tranquilizaron demasiado, convencer a la gente de algo no era su fuerte, y la convivencia tampoco se le daba demasiado bien

-¿Tendré alas?-le preguntó incrédulo Sasuke al anciano deseando que no fuese así porque eso sí que sería vergonzoso

-Tranquilo, nada de alas-le respondió San Pedro sonriendo, Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio, era de las pocas buenas noticias que le habían dado desde que murió atropellado-tampoco tendrás necesidades humanas, es decir, no necesitarás comer, beber, ir al servicio, en fin todas las cosas que suelen hacer los humanos-le explicó San Pedro para que él se fuese haciendo una idea de cómo sería su mes en la tierra...

-Espera, espera, si no tengo necesidades humanas, entonces tampoco tengo necesidades "humanas"-le intentó explicar Sasuke al anciano pero este no acabó de entender a lo que se refería Sasuke con "necesidades humanas"

-No entiendo, ya te he dicho que no tendrás ninguna necesidad humana-le contestó San Pedro

-Me refiero a que si podré disfrutar del sexo, si tendré erecciones, ganas de masturbarme ganas de fo…-intentó seguir hablando pero San Pedro le interrumpió levantando su mano, ya había escuchado suficiente y tenia claro a lo que se refería Sasuke...

-Esa será la única necesidad de la que podrás seguir disfrutando, es un regalo de Afrodita-le aclaró el anciano a Sasuke que sonreía ampliamente, le gustaba esa necesidad, de todas las que podría tener como humano era la mejor

-pero te recomiendo que te centres en tu misión y no intentes acostarte con Sakura-añadió el anciano cuando se percató de la cara de felicidad que tenía Sasuke, cara que se desvaneció en seguida al darse cuenta que, aunque pudiese tener erecciones y follar, solo había una mujer con la que podría hacerlo y, aunque Sakura estaba muy buena y a él no le importaría follársela hasta la saciedad, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no quisiese acostarse con él, pero después de pensarlo mucho, el semblante de Sasuke cambió de nuevo, al mal tiempo buena cara, si Sakura no quería follar con él, el se follaría solo, o también podía llamar a Afrodita, seguro que ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle feliz un rato

-cuidado con eso, la Diosa no es de fiar, te recomiendo los "trabajos manuales"-le avisó San Pedro, Sasuke en seguida se dio cuenta que el anciano podía leer su mente

-Esta bien, nada de escarceos amorosos con la Diosa, me alejaré de las tentaciones-contestó Sasuke usando un tono de voz de niño bueno y obediente

-Así me gusta, céntrate en tu misión y disfrutarás de muchos placeres aquí en el cielo-le contestó el anciano muy satisfecho por la respuesta de Sasuke

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?-le preguntó Sasuke de repente pensando en la manera de cómo iba a regresar de nuevo a la tierra

-No te preocupes, yo te tele transportaré hasta la casa de ella, cuando estés preparado me lo dices y lo haré-le explicó el anciano tranquilamente, como si fuese algo cotidiano en el día a día de Sasuke

-¿Me explicas que es eso de "tele transportarse"?-le preguntó Sasuke mirando al anciano fijamente

-Disculpa, a veces olvido que llevas poco tiempo aquí y aún no estás familiarizado con los términos-, dijo el anciano sonriendo a modo de disculpa

-eso quiere decir que ahora puedes ir de un sitio a otro solo con el pensamiento, es una nueva forma de moverse y de viajar-le explicó San Pedro a Sasuke haciéndole una demostración, se tele transportó de una esquina a otra de la habitación sin moverse, Sasuke le miraba alucinado, esto de ser un Ángel estaba empezando a gustarle

-Guau, es alucinante, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?-exclamó Sasuke muy emocionado como si se tratase de un niño pequeño en navidad, San pedro le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza y, de repente, Sasuke desapareció de donde estaba apareciendo detrás del anciano, su risa llenó la sala mientras San Pedro movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Sasuke...

-Recuerda algo importante, cuando necesites ayuda solo tienes que llamarme y bajaré a ayudarte, no olvides que no estás solo, yo no puedo interferir en tu misión pero puedo estar a tu lado si me necesitas-le explicó el anciano a Sasuke y a él esta revelación, sin saber por qué, le hizo quedarse más tranquilo, Sasuke no era persona de necesitar a la gente, había aprendido a estar y a vivir solo, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba por él le reconfortaba

-Estoy listo-le dijo a San Pedro con determinación

-Muy bien, ahora piensa en Sakura, yo te ayudaré a llegar hasta ella, buena suerte hijo-fueron las últimas palabras que Sasuke escuchó del anciano, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en un pequeño apartamento que le recordaba mucho al suyo cuando era humano, había cajas de pizza vacías por todos lados, colillas de cigarro en todos sitios menos en los ceniceros, ropa desperdigada por toda la pequeña sala y el olor era algo desagradable

Era una estancia pequeña, apenas un sillón de tres plazas algo viejo y raído, una televisión antigua, un pequeño mueble vacío, detrás de Sasuke, y en la misma habitación, una pequeña cocina y justo frente a él dos puertas, imaginó que una sería el dormitorio y la otra el baño

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, miró por la ventana dándose cuenta que aún no había salido el sol, aunque faltaba poco, y sin pensarlo se encaminó al dormitorio de ella para asegurarse si estaba en casa y sí, ella estaba en casa, y tentaba el auto control de Sasuke porque estaba semidesnuda tumbada en la cama, dormía profundamente,

La habitación era pequeña pero, al igual que el resto del apartamento, se veía extrañamente confortable, había una gran cama justo frente a la puerta, dos mesillas a los lados adornadas con dos pequeñas lámparas en forma de delfín y una ventana que ahora tenía las cortinas echadas impidiendo que entrase la luz Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en ella, en la mujer que dormía profundamente sobre la cama, llevaba una camiseta y unas bragas, como estaba destapada tenia una vista magnífica de su trasero, ya que estaba tumbada boca abajo y de sus largas y preciosas piernas, su cuerpo empezó a despertar pero rápidamente él se colocó la mano sobre su miembro, no era momento de montar la tienda de campaña

Se sentó en una pequeña mecedora que quedaba a los pies de la cama, justo en un rincón de la habitación, al lado de la ventana, y observó a la mujer admirando su belleza, que ahora era más notable que en la foto, su pelo estaba suelto y caía sobre un lado de su cara en suaves ondas rosadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados enmarcados con espesas pestañas, sus labios, entreabiertos, se veían carnosos y algo sonrosados, sus manos eran pequeñas y parecían delicadas, toda ella parecía frágil y a la misma vez maravillosa, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuán duro iba a ser esta tarea suya...

De repente ella se removió, como si tuviese una pesadilla, y girándose abrió los ojos fijándolos en Sasuke, él al principio no se movió, no quería asustarla, ella se quedó sentada sobre la cama con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos hinchados, se los frotaba una y otra vez porque pensaba que estaba viendo visiones, pero no chilló, ni se sobresaltó, solo le miraba...

-Hola, soy Sasuke-le dijo él algo tímido a modo de saludo, ella en cambio seguía mirándole fijamente sin hablar

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Sakura sin dejar de mirarle

-Soy una especie de Ángel, tu Ángel-le contestó él, cuanto antes comenzase a saber ella porqué él estaba allí, más tiempo tendría para enseñarla a enderezar su vida

-No me jodas-exclamó ella sin dejar de mirarle-pues si que es buena la mierda que me vendieron esta noche, me dijeron que alucinaría y de verdad estoy alucinando-añadió ella sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke mientras reía histérica...

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no habían empezado con buen pie, ella creía que él era una alucinación producto de las últimas drogas que había tomado, seguía ajena a la realidad sin dejar de reír histérica, en ese momento él deseó que ella se volviese a dormir y, como si fuese un milagro, ella cayó sobre la cama sumida en un profundo sueño.

_-Es una de las ventajas de ser un Ángel, puedes desear ciertas cosas que se harán realidad-_le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, Sasuke en seguida supo que se trataba de San Pedro

-Gracias por decírmelo, ¿algo más que deba saber?-le preguntó Sasuke con sorna a la voz que escuchaba solo en su cabeza

_-Ummm creo que no, si hay algo más te lo haré saber-_le contestó mentalmente el anciano hasta que Sasuke, que bufaba, sintió que San Pedro salía de su cabeza escuchando solo la risa del viejo a lo lejos Sasuke tenía algo claro, esta misión no iba a ser tan sencilla como en un principio el creyó, ahora tenia que pensar en lo que le diría a Sakura cuando esta se volviese a despertar y descubriese que él no era una alucinación producto de las drogas, él era su Ángel y estaba allí para ayudarla.

**Baya lios los que ocacciona entrar al paraíso pobre Sasuke**

**Y que primera impresión tan loca no creen. Ya veremos como le va con su tarea**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA SOY SASUKE, TÚ ÁNGEL**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora,_ _y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte..."_ _Bichito_

Sasuke tenia algo claro, esta misión no iba a ser tan sencilla como en un principio el creyó, ahora tenia que pensar en lo que le diría a Sakura cuando esta se volviese a despertar y descubriese que él no era una alucinación producto de las drogas, él era su Ángel y estaba allí para ayudarla...

Pasaban las horas y ella dormía y dormía, -¿quizás deseé con algo más de ímpetu que se volviese a dormir y por eso ahora no despierta?-, se preguntó Sasuke a si mismo después de la sexta vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a la cama de ella para asegurarse que seguía respirando, y a pesar que le movió el brazo un poco y después hizo lo mismo con la pierna, lo único que consiguió fue una erección por el roce de su mano en la suave piel de ella...

Como estaba empezando a aburrirse, y deseando que el "aburrimiento" hubiese sido una de las sensaciones humanas que le hubiese gustado no sentir, decidió ser un buen anfitrión para Sakura y, mientras ella seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, él se fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer para cuando se despertara, por experiencia propia él sabía que el día después de una borrachera y de un abuso excesivo de drogas, no era precisamente agradable, y eso sumándole que él estaba allí, en su apartamento, para explicarle que era su "Ángel de la Guarda", hacía el momento más complicado así que, acordándose de la sopa milagrosa que le preparaba su madre cuando él despertaba después de estar varios días seguidos de fiesta, le preparó a Sakura un suculento almuerzo que le sentaría de maravilla y además le haría más llevadero la presencia de él en su casa, con el estómago lleno las cosas se ven de otra manera...

-Mira San Pedro, estoy siendo un buen Ángel, le estoy preparando la comida a Sakura, acuérdate de apuntar eso en las tablas que tenéis ahí en el cielo, porque digo yo que este tipo de acciones tienen que tener puntos extras para entrar ¿no?-, habló Sasuke en voz alta mientras miraba al techo, como si el anciano estuviese arriba mirándole y él pudiese verlo...

-_Las tablas esas que tú dices son los diez mandamientos, y los escribió Moisés, y no, no tienes bonus extra por preparar comidas, eso es solo parte de tu buena voluntad-,_le contestó mentalmente San Pedro para después estallar en una sonora carcajada...

-Joder con la misericordia, pensaba que de eso ibais sobrados en el cielo-, contestó Sasuke bufando mientras quitaba la sopa del fuego para que se templase...

-_Déjate de misericordias, tú necesitas mucho más que eso para que te abra las puertas, y vete al dormitorio que Sakura está a punto de despertar, sería conveniente que te viese-,_le volvió a decir San Pedro a Sasuke mentalmente, él ya no hizo ningún comentario más, el anciano había vuelto a salir de su cabeza, inspiró con fuerza y se encaminó con decisión a la habitación de ella, empezaba su misión, el "Ángel diferente" al ataque...

Sasuke se volvió a sentar en la cómoda que estaba colocada a los pies de la cama de Sakura, ella no recordaría que ya le había visto horas antes, así que él decidió prepararse mentalmente para cualquiera que fuese la reacción de ella, lo que nunca imaginó es la verdadera reacción de ella, una que le pilló desprevenido y sobre la que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar, estaba empezando a sospechar que esta chica era impredecible, y que esta no iba a ser la primera vez que Sakura le sorprendiese haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que él espera...

-Bueno días, Sasuke-, le saludó ella mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada sobre la cama, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su cabeza como si le fuese a estallar en cualquier momento...

-Hola-, contestó él realmente sorprendido, nada de gritos histéricos, nada de preguntas tipo "¿quién coño eres y qué haces en mi casa?", solo un simple saludo, como si se conociesen de toda la vida...

-¿Te llamas así, verdad?-, le preguntó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos, la cara de él era tal, que ella tuvo que preguntar pensando que se había equivocado de nombre y por eso él la miraba de esa manera tan rara, -te recomiendo que cierres la boca, a veces hay alguna que otra mosca y es muy desagradable que se te cuele alguna-, añadió ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza y después se estiraba haciendo sonar todos y cada uno de los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo, Sasuke hizo lo que ella le dijo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, incluso estaba empezando a dolerle la mandíbula...

-¿Me recuerdas?-, le preguntó él bastante sorprendido aún por la reacción tan tranquila y sosegada de ella...

-Sí, me desperté y me saludaste diciéndome tú nombre y que eras algo así como mi Ángel de la guarda, luego solo sé que volví a caer profundamente dormida, y ahora que ya estoy de nuevo despierta, descubro que no estaba soñando, que eres real y que sigues aquí, en mi casa, así que voy a tener que empezar a pensar que es verdad lo que me has dicho y que las drogas no han tenido nada que ver-, le explicó ella con total tranquilidad mientras salía de la cama y buscaba sus zapatillas agachándose y dándole a Sasuke un perfecto primer plano de su culo duro y redondo, Sasuke decidió quedarse un momento más sentado, no estaba en condiciones de levantarse y más después de ver el trasero de ella...

-Entonces me crees-, le volvió a preguntar él para cerciorarse que ella tenía de verdad claro lo que él era...

-Sí, te creo-, le contestó ella completamente tranquila y, mientras Sasuke seguía atónito y sentado, ella se fue al baño a asearse y hacer pis, como pudo escuchar Sasuke desde la habitación...

_-San Pedro, ¿estás ahí?-,_llamó Sasuke al anciano mentalmente mientras Sakura estaba en el baño...

-_¿Qué ocurre, hijo?-,_le preguntó él al momento...

_-¿Es normal que se lo haya tomado tan bien?-,_le preguntó mentalmente Sasuke a San Pedro con bastante curiosidad...

_-Sí, a veces es más fácil de lo que parece, ya te darás cuenta que Sakura es una chica muy especial-,_le contestó mentalmente el anciano, pero justo cuando Sasuke iba a preguntarle porqué decía eso, ella apareció nuevamente en la habitación, con su pelo recogido en una coleta y su cara lavada, era tan hermosa que casi cortaba la respiración, el anciano desapareció de la cabeza de Sasuke...

-Huele muy bien, ¿qué es?-, le preguntó ella muy sonriente mientras, para disgusto de Sasuke, se colocaba unos pantalones cortos...

-Te he preparado una sopa, un remedio casero de mi madre contra la resaca, pensé que te vendría bien-, le contestó él mirándola fijamente, cada gesto de ella, cada expresión en su cara, su aroma, su risa, la musicalidad de su voz, a él le llegaban multiplicados por mil, percibía todo con más intensidad que cuando era humano, se dio cuenta que la peor parte de esta tarea no era intentar que Sakura fuese por el buen camino, si no intentar que él fuese capaz de estar al lado de ella durante un mes...

-Vaya, además de Ángel, eres cocinero, me ha tocado un chollo-, exclamó ella mientras salía de la habitación y se encaminaba hacia la cocina, Sasuke la siguió aún estupefacto, -¿tan chungo es mi caso que me han enviado un Ángel cocinero para que además de cuidarme se asegure que me alimente?-, le preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina y comenzaba a dar buena cuenta de la sopa,

-ummm, que rico, ¿quieres?-, le preguntó ella con la boca llena de sopa mientras Sasuke la miraba sonriendo...

-No gracias, los Ángeles no comemos-, le contestó él declinando la invitación...

Ninguno de los dos habló nuevamente hasta que Sakura terminó con toda la sopa que había en el cazo, Sasuke la miraba fascinado, verla comer era todo un espectáculo, parecía bastante masculina y no respetaba ninguna norma de civismo en la mesa, de verdad que esta mujer cada vez le estaba gustando más y más, ya lo decía su madre "hijo mío, con lo guapo que eres, tienes un gusto pésimo para escoger mujeres", ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír, una de las cosas buenas que tenía estar muerto, que no eran muchas, era que podría volver a ver a sus padres una vez que entrase en el cielo...

-Sakura, dime la verdad, ¿no te sorprende que yo esté aquí?-, le preguntó Sasuke algo confundido una vez que ella terminó de comer y se sentó a su lado en el sofá...

-No, la verdad es que no-, le contestó ella sin dejar de mirarle, con una sinceridad impregnada en su voz, que consiguió dejar a Sasuke aún más atónito que antes...

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Ángel y no un impostor que ha entrado en tu casa para agredirte, robarte o incluso violarte?-, le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla con atención, en cualquier momento ella vacilaría, se asustaría, no sé, quizás se comportaría como una humana normal, pero no, ella siguió tan tranquila y relajada...

-Porque si de verdad quisieses hacerme daño, ya lo habrías hecho-, le contestó ella sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras se hacía un ovillo con sus piernas y se acomodaba en el sillón...

-Pero tu reacción no es lógica, no es normal, yo en tu lugar ya hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo e incluso habría intentado echarte a la calle a patadas-, le contestó él sin salir de su asombro, pero ella seguía tranquila y relajada, Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que esta tarea que le habían encomendado era más para él, que para ayudarla a ella, Sakura se comportaba de manera tan natural, que parecía que ella era el Ángel, y no él...

-Entonces has tenido suerte que sea yo y no tú, a mí no se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de echarte a patadas de mi casa-, le contestó ella regalándole a Sasuke una maravillosa sonrisa que a él encandiló, -y yo no soy una persona lógica y normal-, añadió sin dejar de sonreír...

De repente el silencio se impuso entre ellos, Sasuke no podía creer que todo fuese tan sencillo como parecía, que ella reaccionase con tanta tranquilidad, era del todo imposible, pero sí, ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a él, sin dejar de mirarle y sin dejar de sonreír...

-Vaya, parece que ha pasado un Ángel, y nunca mejor dicho-, comentó ella, haciendo alusión al silencio incómodamente impuesto entre ambos, Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír ante el ocurrente comentario de ella...

-Me alegro que te lo tomes con tanta naturalidad, cualquiera diría que estás más que acostumbrada a recibir Ángeles en tu casa-, le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarla...

-Bueno, se podría decir que estoy acostumbrada, en cierta manera, ha habido hombres que han pasado por mi vida, y que yo creía Ángeles, aunque al final resultaron auténticos diablos-, le contestó ella estallando en una sonora carcajada bajo la atenta y atónita mirada de Sasuke, que no daba crédito, -aunque la verdad es que nunca he tenido a un Ángel real, como tú-, añadió ella sin dejar de sonreír,

-¿no tienes alas?-, le preguntó extrañada mientras se incorporaba levemente, echando parte de su cuerpo sobre Sasuke, para poder verle la espalda, para ella este tipo de gestos no significaba nada, pero para él, era peor que quemarse en el infierno, pero prefería mantener las distancias para no asustarla, si es que había algo que podía asustar a Sakura, que él lo dudaba...

-No, no tengo alas-, le contestó él intentando ocultar su voz, que ahora estaba algo ronca por la cercanía de ella al cuerpo de él, -sería un poco incómodo para moverme aquí, en la tierra, son muy grandes-, añadió, ahora algo más calmado, una vez que ella se alejó de él, y su olor y su cercanía dejaron de excitarlo...

-¿Alguna vez podré verlas?-, le preguntó ella muy emocionada ante la idea de verle a él desplegando sus alas, seguro que estaría divino...

-No creo, como ya te he dicho, no las tengo aquí en la tierra-, le insistió él mientras veía como Sakura bufaba enfurruñada...

-Oye Sakura, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?-, le preguntó Sasuke con un tono de voz tranquilo, era muy importante que ella se tomase esto en serio y, de momento, parecía más divertida que intrigada...

-¿Por qué estoy loca?-, le contestó ella sonriendo, él la miraba fijamente, era tan hermosa como crédula, y eso estaba seguro que acabaría siendo un problema...

-No, no estás loca-, le respondió él mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, se sorprendió mucho que aún, después de muerto, conservase ese gesto tan humano y tan típico en él, lo usaba cada vez que sentía que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y ahora era claramente uno de esos momentos "delicados", Sasuke no tenía claro que le exasperaba más, si la tranquilidad de ella, o la diversión que demostraba ante la situación...

-Ya se, ya se-, dijo ella de repente muy sonriente, Sasuke se enderezó sobre el respaldo del sillón esperando que ella por fin hubiese recobrado el sentido común, pero fracasó completamente, la expresión en la cara de ella era sinónimo inequívoco de que se le había ocurrido otra barbaridad...

-Sorpréndeme-, le contestó él usando un tono de voz bastante apático...

-Seguramente, allá en el cielo, se han dado cuenta de lo sola que estoy, y han decidido enviarme un tío que está más bueno que el pan para que mis noches sean menos solitarias y aburridas, ¿verdad?-, le dijo ella muy segura de sí misma, convencida de que ese era el motivo más claro y coherente que explicaba la presencia de un Ángel en su apartamento...

-No, ese no es el motivo-, contestó Sasuke empezando a exasperarse mientras tiraba de su pelo sin control, como si quisiese arrancárselo...

-Claro, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-, contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de mirarle, -desde luego serías la envidia de mis amigas-, añadió sin dejar de sonreír, al que no le hacía mucha gracia era a Sasuke...

-Mira Sakura, estoy aquí porque necesitas ayuda-, comenzó a explicarle Sasuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella parecía no entender a lo que él se refería pero decidió no decir nada para que él siguiese explicándose, -digamos que tu vida es algo "desordenada", y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a ordenarla-, continuó diciéndole él sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura parpadeó rápido un par de veces mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, Sasuke comenzó a pensar que por fin ella había entendido el punto, incluso se sentía tranquilo porque ella se lo estaba tomando de una manera muy estoica, pero nuevamente fracasó en sus precipitadas conclusiones, nota mental "Sakura no siempre es lo que parece"...

-Ya entiendo, me han enviado un "Ángel doméstico"-, contestó ella muy alegremente, Sasuke la miró raro, ahora el que no entendía era él...

-¿Un "Ángel doméstico"?-, le preguntó para asegurarse que había entendido bien lo que ella había dicho, Sakura movió la cabeza asintiendo,

-¿qué coño es eso?-, le volvió a preguntar Sasuke cuando ella le confirmó que sí, que había dicho justo lo que él había oído...

-Pues uno que me va ayudar con las tareas domésticas, ya sabes limpiar, cocinar, planchar, lavar, ¿no te referías a eso con lo de "ordenar" mi vida?-, le preguntó ella inocentemente cuando se percató que la cara de Sasuke reflejaba una mezcla de incredulidad, exasperación y bastante frustración...

-Creo que no me he explicado bien-, comenzó a decirle Sasuke muy tranquilamente, respiraba pausadamente intentando así controlar sus nervios, que estaban a punto de estallar, -me refería a "ordenar" tu vida, no tú casa, ayudarte a dejar la fiesta, el alcohol y las drogas, llevarte por el buen camino, en fin hacer de ti una mujer de provecho-, le explicó él sin dejar de mirarla, lo que no se esperó fue la reacción desmedida de ella, como siempre Sakura lograba, entre otras cosas, descolocarle...

-Ya entiendo-, contestó ella alzando un poco el tono de voz, se notaba que estaba cabreada, -o sea que tú misión es que yo deje la noche, el alcohol y el coqueteo con las drogas, y me dedique a pasear, visitar museos y tomar el té con mis amigas, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó ella, ahora con un tono de voz más suave y tranquilo, mientras tenía sus ojos jade fijos en los de Sasuke...

-Sí, más o menos esa es la idea-, le respondió él con algo de cautela, de repente ella había cambiado su tono de voz, pasando de uno totalmente cabreada, a uno más tranquila y relajada, y Sasuke sabía que eso no era lógico, claro que pocas cosas en esta mujer lo eran...

-¿Y qué ganas tú con esto?-, le preguntó ella, igual de tranquila, y sin dejar de mirarle, a Sasuke le descolocó un poco la pregunta porque no se la esperaba y, mientras se removía inquieto en el sillón, pensaba en qué respuesta darle, al final decidió que la verdad era lo más correcto...

-Si yo consigo mi objetivo, podré entrar en el cielo-, le contestó él mirándola fijamente, en un principio ella no dijo nada, simplemente desvió su mirada fijándola en algún punto perdido del suelo, como si estuviese decidiendo algo de suma importancia, Sasuke no quiso añadir nada más tampoco, era consciente que quizás ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, de nuevo se equivocó...

-Pues siento tener que decirte que te vas a tener que quedar en la puerta, porque no estoy dispuesta a que nadie, por muy Ángel que sea y muy bueno que esté, venga a mi casa y me diga cómo tengo que vivir mi vida-, le contestó ella en un tono de voz contenido mientras se ponía en pie, Sasuke la miraba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que oía,

-así que ya puedes echarte a volar, aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer-, añadió dándose la vuelta y dejándolo solo, con la frustración, como única compañía, en el salón...

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-, le preguntó él alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal mientras iba tras ella hacia el dormitorio...

-Conmigo nada, eres tú el que está jodido, no yo-, le contestó ella mientras iba y venía por la habitación recogiendo y colocando sus cosas...

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan testaruda?-, le volvió a preguntar Sasuke, totalmente enfadado, mientras la veía ir y venir despreocupadamente...

-Años y años de experiencia-, le contestó ella sonriendo, a Sasuke esa sonrisa no le gustó demasiado...

De repente, sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke movió sus manos con algo más de fuerza de lo normal cerrando la puerta de un portazo, con un golpe seco que asustó a ambos...

-Joder-, exclamó Sasuke retrocediendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sakura había caído de culo sobre la cama del susto...

-¿Tienes poderes?-, le preguntó ella incrédula...

-Eso parece-, le contestó él aún sin salir de su asombro por lo que había hecho...

Mientras se recuperaban ambos de la impresión, Sasuke escuchó las risas ahogadas de San Pedro en su cabeza, el anciano se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, pero a Sasuke no le hacía ni puñetera gracia, estaba intentando lidiar con una neurótica y autosuficiente, además de con sus recién estrenados poderes, lo menos que le apetecía era escuchar al viejo descojonarse mentalmente de él...

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-, preguntó Sasuke en voz alta mientras miraba al techo, no se dio cuenta que Sakura le escuchaba y lo peor, le estaba viendo hablar solo...

-Yo no me he reído-, le contestó ella incrédula sin dejar de mirarle...

-No hablo contigo-, le contestó él mientras seguía pendiente que San Pedro le contestase, ahora ya no oía nada en su cabeza, ahí fue cuando fue consciente de cómo ella le miraba, como si estuviese loco...

-Lo que me faltaba, tienes poderes que no controlas, y escuchas voces en tu cabeza con las que además mantienes conversaciones, ¿estás seguro que soy yo la que necesita ayuda?-, le preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, Sasuke no pudo más que bufar desesperado y esconder su cara entre las manos por la vergüenza, no había empezado con buen pie, su carta de presentación era pésima...

**Hola, hla chicas y chicos vaya forma de empzar l mes la de estos dos no bueno, ya veremos como les va con el paso de los días. Saonara que les vaya bonito y grasias por tomarse el tiempo d leer esta loquera **


	6. Chapter 6

**UN ÁNGEL DIFERENTE**

**SIMPLEMENTE SAKURA**

"_La muerte es oscura y fría,_ _te envuelve con su manto,_ _te arrastra sin remedio,_ _no atiende a razones ni súplicas,_ _en cambio,_ _el amor es cálido y dulce,_ _te tienta y te enamora,_ _y es el único_ _capaz de seducir y convencer a la muerte..."_ _Bichito_

**DIARIO DE SAKURA**

_Invierno_

Como todos los días me levanté para ir a clases, y como todos los días, tuve que prepararme el desayuno, y asegurarme que mi madre, cuando despertase, tuviese café recién hecho y algo que llevarse a la boca, algo que no fuese una botella de vodka y un canuto...

Así es mi vida, un auténtico infierno, mi padre se marchó de casa con apenas yo cuatro años, a pesar de mi corta edad, en seguida entendí lo que significaban los moratones que mi madre tenía en los ojos y en los brazos, consolaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando, vencida por el dolor, se derrumbaba delante de mí, y me tapaba los oídos con la almohada, cada vez que mi padre llegaba a casa borracho y pegaba a mi madre, los gritos de ella siempre han quedado grabados en mi memoria, aún hoy, con 19 años, si cierro los ojos puedo escucharlos con total claridad...

Mi padre se marchó un día cualquiera, de un mes cualquiera, y ese fue el declive emocional de mi madre, se hundió en un abismo de negrura y silencio del que solo salía cuando estaba sobria, para beberse todo el vodka que encontraba, poniéndose ebria de nuevo, y fumando canutos que la mantenían en su propio mundo, devolviéndola al abismo de negrura y silencio donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo...

Intenté llevar una vida normal, demasiado pronto me di cuenta que yo, que era aún una niña pequeña, no llevaba la misma vida que mis amigas, ellas salían al parque, al cine, sus madres las llevaban y recogían del colegio, yo en cambio iba y venía sola, alegando que como vivía en frente solo tenía que cruzar la calle, así no levantaba sospechas de los demás y no ponía en peligro a mi madre, lo que ella menos necesitaba es que los Servicios Sociales me alejasen de su vida y a ella la internasen en un centro de desintoxicación, eso la mataría de pena, en vez de ir al parque, me quedaba en casa recogiendo, lavando y cocinando, y en vez de ir al cine, me sentaba delante de nuestro viejo y destartalado televisor, con mi madre al lado borracha, y veíamos juntas la tele, yo hablaba sola imaginando que ella me contestaba, a pesar de que no se enteraba de nada...

Hace cosa de seis meses, el corazón e hígado de mi madre ya no resistió tanto alcohol y tantas drogas, yo tuve que dejar mis estudios de literatura, siempre he querido ser escritora, y dedicarme a trabajar, conseguí un trabajo como camarera en un restaurante, me pagan bastante bien y eso me permitió alquilar un piso pequeño al que me trasladé una vez que mi madre falleció...

Nunca he tenido una vida social activa, siempre he estado sola, he envejecido antes de tiempo, haciéndome cargo de cosas que no me correspondían, y ahora, después de quedarme sola, me sentía con la necesidad de salir, de vivir, de disfrutar cada uno de los momentos perdidos, ahora con 19 años sentía que me iba a comer el mundo, pero mis dos amigas, a las que adoro, porque son las únicas que siempre han estado a mi lado apoyándome sin reproches y sin esperar nada a cambio, Hinata y Ino, son mi "voz de la conciencia", las que intentan que entre en vereda, las que quieren llevarme por el "buen camino", pero yo prefiero seguir viviendo mi vida a tope, trabajo duro durante el día y por las noches, los fines de semana que es cuando libro, salgo a la discoteca y me divierto...

No tengo pareja, ni la he tenido nunca, me he acostado con algún que otro chico, pero nunca me he enamorado de ninguno, no quiero ataduras, llevo demasiado tiempo "atada" a una vida que nunca me ha gustado y que no me ha quedado más remedio que aceptar, ahora no quiero ataduras, ni ahora, ni nunca...

Me gusta beber, aunque solo cuando salgo de fiesta, nunca me ha dado por ser alcohólica, la experiencia vivida con mi madre me sirvió para darme cuenta que ese no es un buen camino, a no ser quieras matarte poco a poco, también me gusta probar algunas drogas, como éxtasis o cocaína, pero solo cuando salgo y la persona que lo vende es de confianza, mis amigas se desesperan conmigo, se piensan que estoy enganchada, pero no, no soy tan tonta, solo las uso cuando quiero desconectar de algo que no me gusta o me preocupa, pero puedo pasar sin ellas...

Mi vida es solitaria, trabajo, visito a mis amigas de vez en cuando, vivo sola, y salgo de fiesta los fines de semana, hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero, y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar por nada, ni por nadie...

Si alguien me pregunta qué si soy feliz, contestaría que no, no soy nada feliz, pero eso nunca le ha importado a nadie, he aprendido a vivir con ello...

-Abre la puerta Sakura, o la tiramos abajo-, le gritó Ino a su amiga, mientras Hinata golpeaba fuertemente contra la dura madera de la puerta del apartamento de Sakura...

Después de diez interminables minutos, de gritos y golpes, una dormida y despeinada Sakura, salió a abrir a sus amigas, lo raro era que el resto de los vecinos no hubiesen llamado ya a la policía con tanto escándalo...

-¿Hay fuego?-, preguntó Sakura, parada en la puerta, mirando fijamente a sus amigas mientras bostezaba y se rascaba fuertemente la cabeza...

-Sí, pero en tu cabeza-, le contestó airadamente Ino mientras entraba muy enfadada al apartamento, apartando a Sakura de un empujón de la puerta, seguida de una, para nada contenta, Hinata...

-Entonces no entiendo la urgencia-, les contestó Sakura muy tranquila mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado una vez que sus amigas ya estaban dentro, -hoy es sábado, no tengo que trabajar, no hay fuego, y vosotras parecéis muy vivas y sanas, ¿por qué coño me habéis despertado?, estaba soñando con Robert Pattison, justo en el momento en que iba a quitarse los calzoncillos-, les dijo Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, junto a sus amigas que la miraban serias y preocupadas...

-No puedes seguir así-, le dijo Ino, que fue la primera de sus dos amigas que se atrevió a hablar, ambas querían mucho a Sakura, como a una hermana, la conocían desde hacía muchos años, casi desde que eran niñas, y es por eso que también la temían, todo lo que tenía de buena persona, que era mucho, también lo tenía de mal genio y de cabezota...

-Tienes razón, me voy a la cama de nuevo-, les respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie, con la única intención de acostarse nuevamente y dormir todo el día...

-Atrévete a dar un paso más, Sakura Haruno, y juro que esperaré a que te duermas para raparte el pelo dejándote calva-, le gritó su amiga Hinata, que estaba sentada frente a ella en el otro sofá, las palabras de ella fueron motivo más que suficiente para que Sakura desistiese de su idea de volver a la cama, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de su amiga Ino...

-Gracias Hinata-, le dijo Ino a su amiga mirándola, agradeciendo así la intervención y ayuda...

-De nada-, le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura hacía "caritas" mofándose de sus amigas...

-No sé si sabes qué día es hoy-, le dijo Ino a Sakura mirándola fijamente...

-El día en que mis dos mejores amigas vienen a mi casa y me joden el polvo del siglo con Robert Pattinson-, les contestó Sakura a sus amigas que la miraban moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, era evidente que ella había olvidado lo que sea que tenía que recordar...

-Si no fuera porque te adoramos, juro que yo misma te mataba con mis propias manos-, exclamó Hinata exasperada ante la actitud pasota de su amiga...

-Está bien, no me acuerdo, ¿qué se supone que pasa hoy?-, les preguntó Sakura intentando usar un tono de voz tranquilo y sosegado, no le convenía nada perder los nervios cuando sus amigas estaban deseando matarla...

-Habíamos quedado hoy para comer juntas-, le recordó Ino sin dejar de mirarla, si los ojos de ella tuviesen la capacidad de lanzar dagas venenosas, Sakura estaría llena de ellas, Hinata solo miraba a su amiga con cara de pena, ella sabía que la manera en que Sakura vivía su vida era simplemente una coraza ante la sociedad, una muestra de rebeldía, una manera de romper con todas las estrictas normas a las que ha estado sometida a lo largo de su vida, su forma de disfrutar de todo como si se fuese a acabar mañana...

-Pues podemos comer más tarde, o mañana, ¿es que hoy es la última comida, se acaba el mundo?-, le preguntó Sakura a su amiga usando un tono de voz burlesco con el que estaba consiguiendo que Ino comenzase a bufar soltando improperios...

-¿No recuerdas que quería hablaros de algo importante?-, le preguntó Hinata, que estaba más calmada que Ino, mientras miraba a Sakura con cariño, a pesar de los despistes de su amiga, la quería más que a nada en el mundo, Ino también, pero le costaba más dominar su temperamento...

-Por favor Hinata, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, ni siquiera recuerdo donde he dejado mis bragas, como para acordarme de lo que teníamos que hablar hoy- le contestó Sakura a su amiga mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos y se los frotaba con fuerza, los excesos de la noche pasada, el alcohol, las drogas, y el acostarse tarde, unido a que sus amigas la habían despertado demasiado temprano, estaba causando estragos en sus pupilas, sensibles por la luz y el cansancio, y en su cabeza, a punto de estallar de dolor, -pero si el tema es "hablar de algo", podemos charlar sobre la "disertación de la gamba en el desierto", o mejor os marcháis y volvéis a una hora más "adecuada" en la que yo sea capaz de hablar, por ejemplo esta noche-, añadió Sakura mientras seguía tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, y deseando volver a su cama, y a ser posible, recrear de nuevo a Robert Pattinson desnudo en sus sueños...

-Ahora mismo vas a mover tu culo hasta la ducha, vas a lavarte y quitarte el olor que tienes a cloaca, vas a vestirte guapa, a maquillarte, y nos vamos a comer las tres juntas-, le dijo Ino usando un tono de voz cargado de tantas amenazas implícitas, que no cabía si quiera llevarle la contraria...

-Espera, espera, después de la parte en que me tenía que quitar el olor a cloaca me perdí, ya no sé lo que sigue, ¿me lo repites?-, le contestó Sakura a su amiga sonriendo, previamente le había guiñado el ojo a Hinata para que entendiese que solo quería sacar de sus casillas a Ino, y lo estaba consiguiendo...

-Sakura, no me calientes porque no respondo-, le dijo Ino con los dientes apretados, tanto Hinata como Sakura sonreían viendo como su amiga perdía los nervios...

-Ay, qué mujer, no sé cómo Kiba te soporta-, le contestó Sakura mientras se levantaba del cómodo sofá para, sin ningunas ganas, irse directa a la ducha...

-Y si sigues calentándome los cascos, nunca lo vas a averiguar, porque te mataré antes-, le respondió Ino, aunque ahora ya no lanzaba dagas venenosas con sus ojos, ahora sonreía porque por fin Sakura se había levantado del sillón, ellas habían conseguido su propósito...

-¿Cómo se supone que debo vestirme?, aún no se de lo que vamos a hablar-, les dijo Sakura asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, antes de entrar a la ducha, mientras sus amigas recogían un poco el desastre formado en su pequeño apartamento...

-Informal y cómoda, voy a hablaros del chico que conocí ayer, se llama Jasper, y he decidido que será el padre de mis hijos-, le contestó Hinata muy sonriente mientras suspiraba sosteniendo un cojín sobre su pecho...

-Ufff, entonces mejor me pongo ropa muy cómoda, presiento que la charla va para rato-, exclamó Sakura sonriendo, apartándose justo en el momento en que Hinata le lanzaba el cojín a la cara, fallando y golpeando en el marco de la puerta...

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

-Lo que me faltaba, tienes poderes que no controlas, y escuchas voces en tu cabeza con las que además mantienes conversaciones, ¿estás seguro que soy yo la que necesita ayuda?-, le preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, Sasuke no pudo más que bufar desesperado y esconder su cara entre las manos por la vergüenza, no había empezado con buen pie, su carta de presentación era pésima...

-Nadie es perfecto, ¿vale?-, le contestó Sasuke intentando esconder su turbación y su vergüenza, le daba la sensación que se le estaba escapando la situación de las manos, cada vez las cosas se complicaban más y más, esta mujer era preciosa, caliente, y le ponía como una moto, pero al mismo tiempo, era igual de molesta que un grano en el culo, si lograba cumplir su cometido en un mes, desde luego se ganaría el cielo con creces, hasta tendrían que esculpir una estatua en su honor, por su santa paciencia...

-_Tampoco te pases-, _le contestó mentalmente San Pedro que estaba pendiente de los pensamientos de Sasuke, pero esta vez él solo se limitó a mirar al techo, como si el anciano estuviese levitando sobre él, pero no dijo nada de nada, no tenía ganas que Sakura volviese a tacharle de loco...

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-, le preguntó Sakura cuando le vio mirar al techo con cara de fastidio...

-Mira Sakura-, empezó a decirle Sasuke mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz intentando así controlar su mal genio y dosificar su poca paciencia, ella le miraba fijamente, y parecía divertida con la situación, -solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, un mes para demostrarte que se puede vivir de otra manera, si en ese plazo de tiempo no consigo hacerte cambiar de idea, me volveré por donde he venido y nunca más volverás a verme-, continuó diciéndole Sasuke, usando un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado, se había dado cuenta que con Sakura era mucho mejor esta táctica que ponerse a la defensiva...

-¿Lo prometes, si no me gusta tú forma de vida, te irás para siempre?-, le preguntó Sakura un poco incrédula sin dejar de mirarle...

-Te lo prometo, palabra de Ángel-, le contestó Sasuke levantando su mano derecha...

-¿Y qué hay de eso de entrar al cielo?-, le preguntó ella recordando lo que él le había dicho, si no conseguía cumplir con su tarea en la tierra, no podría entrar en el cielo...

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo-, le contestó Sasuke muy seguro de si mismo, tan seguro estaba que se sorprendió de él mismo...

-_No prometas algo que no estés seguro de cumplir-, _le dijo mentalmente San Pedro, que escuchaba la conversación atentamente, y sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no estaba siendo sincero, si pasado un mes ella no entraba en razón, él sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos, y eso era algo que había que evitar a toda costa...

-Cállate, si digo que lo cumplo, lo cumplo-, contestó Sasuke, aunque esta vez lo hizo en voz alta, volviendo a mirar al techo de la habitación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que Sakura estaba frente a él mirándole fijamente, -sin comentarios-, añadió él cuando vio la expresión de cara que tenía ella...

-Vale, pero deja de hacer eso, te hace parecer bastante "rarito"-, le contestó ella mientras empezaba a desnudarse delante de él dispuesta a irse a la ducha, necesitaba desentumecer sus músculos y aclarar sus ideas, demasiados acontecimientos en poco tiempo, a fin de cuentas no todos los días una se encontraba con un Ángel dispuesto a alejarla de la "mala vida" y las "malas compañías"...

-¿Qué haces?-, le preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente, casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando la vio completamente desnuda, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y su pene se puso tan duro, que él estaba seguro que agujerearía la tela de su pantalón vaquero, -¿es que te has propuesto matarme?-, añadió él mientras sus ojos, oscurecidos de deseo y hambrientos por probar su cuerpo, la recorrían con la mirada de arriba abajo...

-Primero, me voy a dar una ducha, la necesito, y segundo, no creo poder matarte porque ya estás muerto-, le contestó ella sin dejar de mirarle, seguía parada frente a él, como Dios la trajo al mundo, mientras Sasuke sudaba profusamente, hasta que tuvo que llevar sus manos a su polla, que palpitaba de dolor, Sakura miró en la dirección de sus manos, y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, intentando disimular una sonrisa...

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así y largarte de una puñetera vez a la ducha?-, le dijo él usando un tono de voz que era una mezcla entre súplica, pregunta, desesperación y excitación...

-Yo pensaba que los Ángeles no tenían ese "problema"-, le contestó ella señalando la entre pierna de él, cubierta ahora con sus manos, afortunadamente para su poco auto control, Sakura se cubrió su desnudez con una toalla, y Sasuke pudo volver a respirar normalmente mientras intentaba bajar su dureza...

-_Yo puedo ayudarte con una mamadita-, _le dijo mentalmente Afrodita...

-Eso no me ayuda-, le contestó Sasuke con los dientes apretados, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a hacer, hablar solo y en voz alta...

-Vale, vale, ya me voy a la ducha-, le contestó Sakura, pensando que el comentario de Sasuke iba dirigido a ella...

-Gracias-, le contestó Sasuke secamente mientras se sentaba en la mecedora esperando que su cuerpo se relajase de nuevo...

Al cabo de veinte minutos, y con un Sasuke totalmente relajado, apareció Sakura vestida con un pijama, que gracias a Dios no era nada sexy, y con su pelo mojado...

-¿Mejor así?-, le preguntó ella mostrándole su nuevo atuendo...

-Mucho mejor, gracias-, le contestó él de verdad agradecido que ella hubiese tenido la idea de taparse, aún recordaba su cuerpo desnudo, y ese pensamiento le llevaba directo al borde de la más absoluta de las desesperaciones por no poder tocarla, probarla, y sentirla...

-Yo pensaba que, como no comes, no duermes, en fin que no tienes necesidades humanas, tampoco tenías problemas con verme desnuda, ¿puedes practicar sexo?-, le preguntó ella mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina, a Sakura le había entrado hambre...

-Sí, puedo practicar sexo, lo que significa que es una putada porque eres demasiado preciosa, excitante y deseable, para mi auto control, que es escaso y una mierda-, le contestó él resultando completamente sincero, una sinceridad que sorprendió a Sakura, aunque gratamente, ella solo le escuchaba mientras se preparaba algo de comer, como estaba de espaldas a él, Sasuke no veía la maravillosa sonrisa que Sakura tenía en su cara, nunca ningún hombre le había dicho esas cosas y, ella no sabía bien porqué, pero le agradaba que hubiese sido Sasuke el que lo hiciese...

-Ahora cuéntame cómo tienes pensado que deje la "mala vida"-, le dijo Sakura una vez que terminó de prepararse un sándwich, acomodándose en el sofá acompañada de Sasuke, que parecía estar meditando su respuesta, la verdad es que no había pensado en la manera de hacerlo, había estado más preocupado en la reacción de ella, que en cómo llevaría a cabo su tarea...

-No lo tengo muy claro, todo ha ocurrido demasiado deprisa, creo que yo también estoy asimilándolo-, le contestó Sasuke con la mirada perdida en el vacío, había estado tan pendiente de todo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que aprender y tenía que saber, que no le había dado tiempo de pensar en lo que de verdad le había pasado a él, el día anterior se había levantado de la cama, bueno sus amigos le habían obligado a levantarse, y una hora después estaba en las puertas del cielo, muerto, rodeado de una Diosa calentona, otra Diosa guerrera y engreída y un anciano que confía más en él que él mismo...

-Escúchame Sasuke, no soy tan insensible como parezco, entiendo que esto ha tenido que ser duro para ti, me pongo en tu lugar y me dio cuenta de que tienes que estar muy jodido-, le dijo Sakura, al darse cuenta que él se había quedado mirando el vacío, con una expresión triste y hueca en su rostro, esa expresión que ella conocía tan bien porque había estado toda su vida conviviendo con ella, luchando con la pena y ahogando las tristezas...

-Sí, estoy muy jodido-, le contestó él mirándola e intentando forzar una sonrisa, más cargada de dolor que de alegría...

-Prometo ser buena y dejarme guiar durante un mes, a lo mejor incluso me gusta el cambio-, le dijo ella regalándole una cálida sonrisa que a Sasuke le llegó más allá de su muerto corazón, le envolvió en una agradable calidez, y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para no decaer y al menos intentarlo...

-Yo también tengo muchas cosas que aprender, no te creas que eres la única que va a cambiar, todo esto también va a ser nuevo para mí-, le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla, de repente, daba la sensación que entre ellos se había creado un vínculo invisible, como si estuviesen conectados a más niveles de los que ellos mismos podrían llegar a imaginar...

-Tu vida no ha sido fácil, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó Sakura mirándole con tristeza, se veía reflejada en él de muchas maneras...

-No Sakura, mi vida no ha sido fácil, pero yo solo me he dedicado a complicarla más aún, y eso es lo que no quiero que te pase a ti, tú aún tienes una oportunidad, tú aún estás a tiempo de cambiar, yo en cambio me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, un borracho que se saltó un semáforo en rojo ha acabado con mis oportunidades, ahora tú eres mi única oportunidad para resarcirme, para recapacitar y calmar mi conciencia, eres mi llave de entrada al cielo-, le dijo Sasuke mirándola también, las palabras que él pronunció llegaron directamente al corazón de Sakura que, sin saber bien porqué, dejó el plato con su sándwich sobre la mesa y, acercándose a Sasuke, le abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su masculino aroma e intentando transmitirle todo el amor y toda la calidez que él en ese momento tanto necesitaba...

-Lo haremos juntos, te lo prometo-, le susurró ella cerca del oído, él se dejó llevar y, con el sonido de esas últimas palabras retumbando aún en su cabeza, la envolvió con sus brazos...

**Hola mil perdonen por tardar tanto mi vida es un caos lo lamento en verdad espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**


End file.
